Everett Trattativa
by Baroness Jumping Rain Sidda
Summary: Realization hit Harry, they all thought he had killed them, no one was going to help him now. Whats harry doing now six years later? Will his new 'family' be able to help him acomplish one final task before the others find out who is really is? DH -slash
1. Azkaban

A/N I don't own any characters that you recgonize, and the ones you don't, well I own those. I'm not making money off this, blah blah balh, this is the only disclaimer I'm doing so read it now or never!! ^o^ happy reading and don't forget to review I need all the help I can get.  
  
This chapter has now been betad!!!!! Thanks a lot!!  
  
Everett Trattativa  
  
Negotiator  
  
Harry headed out of the Gryfindor common room only to be stopped by McGonagall. "Potter," McGonagall's face was tight, "we've just received new that the Dursleys have been killed." She searched Harry's face for emotion, but he was blank. "Potter if you don't want to go to classes today I can-"  
  
Harry looked into McGonagall's eye, "thank you for telling me professor, but I need to go to class, I'll be alright." Harry weakly smiled.  
  
McGonagall only nodded and left. Harry made his way to the potions dungeon where his friends were waiting for him. He didn't really know how to feel, he hated the Dursleys and they hated him. Maybe it was for the best, but they didn't deserve to die. He entered the potions room, blank of any expression or emotion.  
  
Harry sat down next to Neville, when Snape rounded on him "Potter how delighted we are that you've decided to join us for class today." He sneered, "20 potions from Gryffindor and a detention tonight at 8 o'clock sharp!" Snape waited for Harry to protest or show some kind of defiance, but he just looked up with hollow eyes and nodded.  
  
Snape faltered a second then whirled around and went back to the black board, where he started explaining the effects of wormwood when..BAM!  
  
The dungeon doors slammed against the walls as Minister Fudge stormed in flanked by four Aurors. Snape flared, "Minister what is-" A sharp gesture cut him off.  
  
"I am here to arrest Harry Potter on account of the murders of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. Your sentence is life imprisonment in Azkaban."  
  
"WHAT!" Harry stood "but I didn't!"  
  
"Save it Potter." Fudge said coldly, snapping his fingers, "Take him."  
  
The four aurors approached Harry. "NO, no I didn't do it, I'm innocent!" Harry backed up as far as he could, frantically searching everyone's face. Hermione was crying into Ron's chest, while Ron had pure hatred in his eyes. "Please." Harry said helplessly, "I didn't do it, I didn't."  
  
"Someone silence him!" Fudge said irritably.  
  
"NO!" Harry looked at Snape, "Professor-" but he was cut off as the silencing spell hit him. Harry's eyes pleaded with his surly Professor as the Aurors dragged him off. ~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry woke up screaming, sweat covering his body. Ron pulled back his curtains. "Harry, was it another dream?" Harry nodded, "Will you be alright?" Another nod. Ron hesitated, before adding "Okay, well breakfast is starting so you'd better hurry up."  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "Go ahead I'll meet you and Hermione in the dungeons."  
  
Ron smiled, "Alright." As Ron left, Harry sighed.  
  
That was the fifth time this week he'd had that dream. Shaking it off he climbed out of bed, collected his robes and headed to the Prefects bathroom. Opting for the shower instead of the bath, Harry took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the water as hot as it would go. He finally started to relax, letting the stream fill his lungs and the water flow all over his body. As he did, he started to think about his dream. What was it supposed to mean?  
  
So absorbed in his thoughts Harry didn't hear the door open, or someone get into the shower with him. Not until he felt a light touch on his shoulder did he turn. Before he could say anything Draco claimed his lips with his own. Draco pulled away and traced the line of Harry's jaw. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I had that dream again, with the Dursleys." Harry frowned.  
  
"Well we'll just have to do something so you forget about that dream." Draco started kissing Harry's neck and rubbing against him. Harry groaned and captured Draco's lips pushing him against the wall. Their kissing, biting, licking, and pushing finally ended when Harry said, "Draco"-kiss- "we"-kiss-"have"-kiss-"to"-kiss-"go"-kiss-"to"-kiss-"class."  
  
Draco growled and pulled away, pouting slightly before smiling, "Fine but I'm scheduling our next 'therapy' lesson for tonight at 9 so don't be late." Draco kissed Harry one last time then left, leaving a smiling Harry behind him.  
  
Five minutes later Harry was clean, dressed, and heading toward the dungeons when a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him. "Mr. Potter," McGonagall started. "I have grave news for you." 'Oh no' Harry thought. "Your family has been killed."  
  
'NO!' Harry's mind screamed, "Are you sure Professor?"  
  
McGonagall had a sad smile on her face, "Very sure, if you'd like to be excused from classes today I-"  
  
"No, no thank you Professor." Harry slowly turned around and headed to the dungeons. 'This can't be happening, it just can't!'  
  
Harry walked into Potions class, everything was set up the same, they were even doing the same potion from his dream.  
  
Snape glared at Harry "well Potter don't just stand there all day." Harry didn't move, "20 points form Gryffindor, sit down now!" No movement "Another 20 and detention tonight at 8 o'clock sharp!"  
  
Harry looked into Snapes eyes, "I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight Professor."  
  
Snape's head whipped round. "And why is that, have a full schedule do we?"  
  
"My dream is coming true, and I fear that the outcome will be the same." No one understood what Harry was talking about, except for Draco. Harry locked eyes with him and nodded. "I didn't do it."  
  
"Do what Potter?" Snape barked.  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
"If you don't sit down this-"  
  
Harry held up his hand, "They'll be coming soon Professor don't worry."  
  
Just then the doors slammed open and Fudge came into the dungeon along with four aurors.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Calm down Professor Snape, I am here to arrest Harry Potter for the crime of murdering Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, using Unforgivables, and using magic against muggles."  
  
Hermione gasped and started sobbing into Ron's chest, Ron had a protective arm around her and has pure disgust written across his face.  
  
"Take him." The Aurors grabbed Harry and led him out of the room.  
  
In the background Harry could hear Snape putting Hermione in charge and following them out the door. Silent tears streamed down Harry's face. When they reached the Entrance Hall Dumbledore and McGonagall were already waiting for them.  
  
Dumbledore approached Fudge, only pure sadness was in his voice, "When will Potter's trial be?" There was no twinkle in his eye, only disgust and sadness. McGonagall was crying silently and Snape was looking at Harry through blank eyes.  
  
"There won't be a trial Albus, we have enough evidence to lock him up for years." Fudge replied in a smug manner.  
  
Realization hit Harry, they all thought he had killed the Dursleys, no one was going to help him now. Just then, right there, at that very moment Harry died a thousand times, his eyes turning dead and lifeless.  
  
"Any last words Potter?" Fudge asked evilly.  
  
Harry slowly nodded; he looked up directly into Dumbledore's eyes, then into McGonagalls', and finally into Snape's. "Remember this moment." He stated in a hollow voice, void of any emotion, "The moment you sent me to hell. To a hell filled with silent screams and an icy fire. Remember whom you're sending, what I've done for you willingly, and what you're doing to me now. May this moment haunt your dreams at night and fill your mind in the day. Remember the moment you sent an innocent man to hell." The Professors were taken aback, as Harry hardened his eyes. "Sweet dreams Professors."  
  
"That's enough Potter." Fudge stated, "Take him to the gates." The Aurors holding Harry started to drag him away. They paused a moment when they heard running coming from the dungeon, and as Harry looked up the Aurors started moving again. Draco was standing in the doorway, sadness filling his eyes as he mouthed the works 'Hold on' before the Great Entrance doors were closed.  
  
~  
  
Harry had been in Azkaban for five days, but it felt like five years. Most of the time he was passed out; the Dementors seemed to swarm around him. Each day they amount they came lessened, he was just running out of energy and memories for them to feed off of. Harry wouldn't break, huddle in a corner and die, no Harry stood in his cell, perfectly straight and defiant. Only when it was well into the night would he move to his cot.  
  
The nights were the worst of all, for everything came alive at night. Harry would hear Cedric's voice, his mother begging Voldemort to spare Harry.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
He was in almost every moment of everyday. It wasn't just vision Harry would see now, it was plans, details, every evil thought that ran through his head was heard and seen by Harry. It was some kind of reaction from the Dementors, Harry figured one night. It had to be. So many were dying, so many different names and faces were the next targets, and he was helpless against him.  
  
On the sixth day in Hell Harry was standing as usual with his eyes closed trying to focus on everything, but Voldemort. He closed himself off from the world, all sounds going completely silent. So withdrawn into himself was Harry that couldn't hear or sense the three people approaching. He didn't hear the cell door open or the people enter.  
  
Harry was thrown back into the living when a faint call of 'Harry' was heard. Again it called 'Harry' in a gentle voice. A tear slipped down his cheek. 'Harry' a little louder and more forceful. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and there standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy. A strangled cry escaped his lips as he crumpled to his knees. Draco followed, pulling Harry into a hug.  
  
Draco kissed his forehead and smoothed back his hair. Harry's eyes were dead with only a small spark lingering in them. He launched an attack on Dracos lips with his own which was returned eagerly. "Oh my God Draco, I've missed you."  
  
"Me too Harry. I know you didn't do it." Draco rested his forehead against Harrys. "We're here to help you."  
  
"We?" For the first time Harry looked and noticed the other two people in the room, Snape and McGonagall. "What are they doing here Draco?" Harry whispered.  
  
Draco pulled Harry up and stood back a little. "We're here to help you. I told Professors Snape and McGonagall about your dreams." He looked back at the Professors. "We thought it would be best if we didn't tell the Headmaster." Draco pulled a cloth out of his pocket. "Inside this is a portkey that will take you to New York. McGonagall transferred half of your money into a universal bank, for muggles. We brought you some better clothes to change into and we'll give you a quick clean up." Draco sadly smiled at Harry, "We'd better get started so take off your clothes."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and did as told save for the underwear. Snape muttered a cleaning spell that got off the grime, washed his hair and trimmed it. McGonagall put a 'good smell' charm on him and Draco handed him his clothes. A dark black sweater and black undershirt, with black slacks, socks, and shoes. Harry gave a weak laugh, "I wonder who picked out my clothes." He said to Snape. Snape's eyes softened a second then went back to the same black stare.  
  
Draco started talking again, "After we get out of here I'm going to activate the portkey so be sure you're holding it. It will only last fifteen seconds, we've go to go now." Draco stepped back.  
  
McGonagall came forward and hugged Harry, "I knew you wouldn't have done that. I'm sorry you had to be here. Go to New York and have a great life, maybe one day I'll see you again." She hugged him again then walked into the hall.  
  
Snape came next and just stood in from of Harry looking down his nose at him. He stuck out his hand, which Harry took and shook it. "Thank you Professor."  
  
"Have a better life Potter." He stepped away and went out to McGonagall.  
  
Draco looked at Harry before pushing him against the wall in a bruising kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and deepened the kiss. Tongues explored each other's mouth. They stayed that way until a throaty noise was made by Snape, distracting them. Draco reluctantly pulled away and whispered in Harry's ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Draco." Harry said, nuzzling Draco's neck.  
  
"I'll find you Harry, one day I will, it's destiny." One more kiss. "Goodbye Potter."  
  
"Thank you Malfoy, until we meet again." Draco sadly left with the Professors.  
  
Harry opened the cloth Draco gave him, and inside lay a gold ring in the shape of a snake with emerald eyes. He put it on the ring finger of his right hand and waited. 


	2. The Black Swan

This chapter has now been revised!!  
  
Everett Trattativa  
  
"Now remember boys we're just here to talk, this is your warning. I don't want any of you shooting anything." Everett explained to his gang as they drove to Paul Lizzomes house. Everett Trattativa was tall, muscular with shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail, and had impossibly dark green eyes. He was the leader of this group and as such was not to be messed with. His deep English accent made him seem even more intimidating. He wore black dress pants, a white turtle neck sweater, silver toed black shoes and a long black over coat. "Vinny, this is it turn here." He motioned toward a two-story house. "Everyone out." Everett ordered.  
  
Four men got out of the black car wearing similar garb as Everett. Man number one is medium in height with a heavy build. Joey 'the hammer' Canto was the guns of the groups, he supplied the weapons for each trip, his personal favourite being the hammer he was nicknamed for. Next was a short skinny man with a bald head and piercing eyes, whose they didn't know his name so they just called him 'shine'. Man number three is tall, similar build to Everett, but with light brown hair. His name is Jason 'Scout' Owen. Scout collected every detail of every mission. Lastly there's Tony Havoli, the new recruit; Everett was stuck with him this time. He was irritating to no end, and didn't think before he acted. He'll die soon, hopefully.  
  
Everett leaned into the drivers' window. "Wait around the corner for us Vin. This shouldn't take more than 20 minutes." He patted the top of the car as it drove away.  
  
"Alright boys shall we get this over with?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "Hammer don't harm anything unless I say. Lets go" The five walked up to the door, Everett leading the way. Knocking politely on the front door he waited patently. Muffled voices, footsteps then a small boy answered the door timidly. Everett smiled and bent down. "Hello, my name is Everett, is your daddy home?"  
  
The boy looked apprehensively at the other men, then back at Everett.  
  
"Oh don't worry those are just my friends. I just need to talk to your daddy."  
  
The boy opened his mouth but a call from inside the house stopped him, "Eric who is at the door?"  
  
Everett smiled, "Ah, there he is." He picked up Eric and entered the house sending one last warning glare at his team.  
  
The room was plain, a blue sofa, coffee table and an old TV the only things besides the pictures that made the room appear lived-in. Everett cleared his throat. The man sitting on the couch looked up at the boys and stood up quickly. "I.I" Paul stammered as he saw his son in Everetts arms.  
  
Everett smiled, whispered something into the boy's ear then set him down. The boy laughed and ran up the stairs into his room. He motioned Tony to shut the door as he walked around the couch towards Paul. "Paul, you don't have to be scared we're just here to talk. Lovely pictures by the way."  
  
Paul smiled nervously, "Talk, well what do you want to talk about?" he asked, trying to keep the shake out of his voice.  
  
Everetts eyes pierced through the man's soul. "Tsk tsk Paul I thought you'd know. Its just that little matter about the money you owe us."  
  
"I have it, I do but..."  
  
"Oh no, no but Paul you either have the money or you don't. So which is it Paul? Do you have it or don't you?" Everett smiled evilly; he knew Paul had the money, it was just a matter of if he would part with it.  
  
"Everett, Mr. Trattativa, I'll give you the money but I need a week, five days at the least." Paul's eyes were pleading.  
  
"You know Paul I don't like it when people lie to me." Everett chuckled and looked at the boys, "Do you remember what I did to Jelly when he lied to me?" Their faces said it all. Everett looked back at Paul. "Paul we need that money now, so why don't you go get it quickly before I get impatient." Everett motioned Paul to move along and get the money.  
  
Paul raised his hands, "I swear Everett I don't"  
  
In a flash Everett had reached into his coat and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Paul's head. In a deadly low voice he spoke, "Get it now Paul before this gets messy."  
  
Paul backed away so fast he fell to the ground, before scrambling over to a medium size picture and pulling if off the wall to reveal a safe. He opened it hastily and grabbed the money. "Here this is all of it." He tossed the pack to Everett.  
  
Everett side stepped it and let it fall to the floor. Shine picked it up and quickly counted it. A swift nod confirmed the amount and Everett smiled at Paul. "Now was that so hard? No I didn't think so." Everett turned to the door, "We're done here boys." They started heading back out, but Everett paused, "Cute kid you've got there Paul." And with that, he left.  
  
When they were safely back in the car Hammer spoke up, "Hey what was that all about, I thought you said no guns."  
  
"No Hammer I said no shooting or hurting anything. Besides." Everett smiled, "My gun wasn't loaded." Shocked faces added to the reaction. "It was just a scare tactic. You know, to give him a little push in the right direction."  
  
The boys laughed and the rest of the guys talked freely until they reached the Manor. "You've done a good job tonight boys, go on home where you belong."  
  
They said their good byes as Everett headed up to the Manor to see the Boss. Entering the huge house was comforting to Everett. This was his home away from home, "Everett?" He turned to see his best friend standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Sally," Salvador Greferto, Sally, was slightly shorter than he with short black hair and large black eyes, "I didn't think you'd be here, done already with Penny?"  
  
"Ah," he waved his hand, "He tried to pull a fast one on us so one thing lead to another and he had to go." Sally shrugged. "What could I do?" he smiled, "everything go alright with you. Heard you go stuck with the Newbie."  
  
Everett rolled his eyes. "Hopefully he'll learn someday, but I got our payment from Paul no troubles."  
  
"Have you seen the Boss yet?" Sally inquired.  
  
Everett raised his bag, "I was just on my way there, then I'm going to stay the night. What 'bout you?"  
  
"I just finished but I'm heading out, wouldn't want to worry Elise would I?"  
  
"Of course not." Everett said sarcastically, "Don't forget Friday we're meeting at The Olive for drinks."  
  
"How could I forget? I'd better go, I'll see you later."  
  
Everett turned and headed towards the Boss's office, knocking on the thick cherry door. "Come in." Everett opened the door, the back of a high back chair greeting him. In a silky voice Everett began, "I've got Paul Lizzomes' money. There weren't any altercations."  
  
The chair turned to reveal a woman in her mid 50's, grey just starting to show among her hair. "Everett, I can always count on you. Now come over here and give me a hug." The woman stood and hugged Everett.  
  
"Every time I see you, you get even more beautiful."  
  
She slapped his arm playfully, "Flattery will get you nowhere, but sit down anyway." Everett sat down in the chair she indicated. "So you got the money, good. Bruno!" A very large man came quietly, and took the money. "I never get to see you anymore Everett, how are your clubs doing?"  
  
"Very well actually, I'm going to open a new one in a week in London called the Black Swan." The boss raised her eyebrows and Everett knew what she was thinking. "Julia," He caught her full attention with his voice, heavy with threat. "This one is clean, strictly business. I don't 'want the 'family' doing anything with this one."  
  
Julia raised her hands defensively. "Of course Everett, don't worry the family won't touch this one."  
  
"Thank you. I was thinking of staying here tonight in my old quarters, is that alright?"  
  
"Perfectly fine Everett, I just hope you remember when breakfast is served."  
  
"How could I forget?" Everett stood gave Julia a quick kiss on both cheeks and retired to his rooms. 'Ah the memories' he thought as he entered the familiar room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breakfast was served at exactly 9 am everyday. When Everett walked onto the back patio he was immediately surrounded with noise. Everyone was already there, some kids playing on the lawn while their parents chatted happily. Julia was the first to see Everett, and she beckoned him over to her. "Everett, how was your night?" She asked eyeing his clothing.  
  
Everett was wearing a light green loose shirt and baggy tan pants with flip- flops. He sat down and smiled. "Wonderful Julia, best I've had in days."  
  
Julia frowned slightly and patted his arm. "Are you still having those nightmares?"  
  
Everett sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes it seems like they're getting better, but then one night I'll have one and it will last for days, then I'll be fine again." Everett looked up, forcing a smile. "But lets not focus on the negative, tell me, how did you find this Tony kid?"  
  
"Ugh, I wish I'd never met him, one of the Castellos brought him in. Oh look." Julia laughed. "Poor Giotto, he's being bombarded by Tony. Why don't you go save him?"  
  
Everett nodded and excused himself from the table. He headed over to Giotto and bent down between him and Tony. "Sorry Tony, I need to speak to Otto for a sec."  
  
Tony started to protest but was stopped by Giotto. "Oh, no problem. I'll see you around Tony."  
  
Everett and Otto left the table and walked toward the gardens. "I owe you one Ev, it seems our new friend just doesn't get it yet, or get anything for that matter." Giotto laughed.  
  
"Yes, I had him with me last night. Actually, Otto there is something I have been meaning to tell you. Now I know you don't get along with your brother ever since he left, but I contacted him about my new club." Everett noticed Otto visibly stiffen, "He's the only one I trust to run the Black Swan when I'm not in London. Leroy and I have a meeting set up for Sunday, I just thought I'd tell you before I leave on Saturday."  
  
"Ev, you know that Leroy isn't really part of the family. When he left he finished with all that, we all swore not to touch him."  
  
"That's why I called him, the Black Swan is going to be completely clean, I used money from my private stores to buy everything. I've already talked to Julia about this."  
  
"Well I'm glad you came to talk to me about it, I'll tell the other Godfathers no one is to plan anything with Leroy or the Black Swan." The Godfathers were a group of four of the oldest men of the family. They acted as counsel for the Boss and usually only took part in the big jobs. Only three of the godfathers really liked Everett, one was Godfather Giotto; two was Godfather Talib, and lastly was Godfather Shawn. Godfather Maurice always seemed wary around Everett, like there was something he knew about Everett that no one else did.  
  
"Thank you Otto, now I really must get back to the office." They shook hands.  
  
"Always the worker, Everett." Everett shrugged then left the Manor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everett's office was located on the 32nd floor of the Everett Trattativa Clubs building, on 5th street. He has a view of Central Park and the city lights. Everett Trattativa is a well-known club owner, as he has clubs all over the East Coast and now one in England. Three years ago he opened his first club, the Checker. The Checker has the best dancing, music and beverages in all of NY. Then came the Silver Moon, Neptune, The Olive, Diamond Rio, and many more. His latest project was the Black Swan, half managed by Leroy Montua, located in London, England. This was his baby, his greatest club so far and all the way across the pond. Everett's clubs were all very clean, elegant and all striper free. Everett didn't like the idea of have a bunch of horny old men goggling over naked women, so no strippers ever set foot in his clubs.  
  
Everett changed into a black dress shirt, his usual black pants, socks, and shoes and a dark blue tie. His hair was tied back with a single dark blue ribbon. He was just getting into some final plans for the Black Swan when the telephone rang. "Trattativa." He answered.  
  
"Listen, we've just had police activity at the warehouse. I think Tony tipped them off."  
  
Everett fumed. "Alright I want you to call your boys and tell them to get the cars out of there anyway they can. I'll handle the police."  
  
"No problem E."  
  
Everett started his calls. "Scout?"  
  
"Yeah what's up?"  
  
"We've got problems with warehouse 17, cops are coming I need to know how many there are."  
  
"Well. there's only two cars heading up 49 they'll be there in about a half hour."  
  
"Okay I'll call you in 5, keep watching them."  
  
"Sure Everett."  
  
Second call. "Hey Hammer, we've got 2 police cars coming up 49, they're going to warehouse 17. We're going to need three bugs, a couple of singers and whatever else that you think we'll need. No large items, these all have to be hidden. Okay? Meet me at 17 as fast as you can but don't use the highways."  
  
"Alright I shouldn't be too long."  
  
Last call. Everett was pinching the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit he could never break. A receptionist answered this call. "Hello Pauline, I need to speak with Sally this is an emergency."  
  
"Right away Mr. Trattativa."  
  
"Thanks. Sally? Good, listen two cops are headed toward warehouse 17. They're coming from 49, can you meet me there as soon as you can?"  
  
"Sure Everett I can be there in 15. See ya then." He hung up, and started making check-ups.  
  
"Scout, anything new?"  
  
"No, but there's a jam on 49 so it gives us a bit more time but not much."  
  
"Okay call my cell if anything comes up." Everett grabbed his long black jacket, told his secretary he was going out and went to his car. Ten minutes later, he arrived at Warehouse 17. The last of the cars were just leaving when he arrived. Signaling them off Everett walked into the building.  
  
Everett started putting up drawing of his old clubs on the walls, and rolling out blue prints onto tables. Five minutes later everything looked like a drawing room to adjust club plans. Sally entered and look around. "How much time do we have?"  
  
"About 10-15 minutes tops, Hammer is coming with equipment, we've been through this before. You and I are supposed to be discussing plans for a new club. The police will come, Hammer my faithful bodyguard will answer the door while we're talking, and it will seem as if this is our 'secret' drawing room. If anything happens I told Hammer to bring three bugs, so we'll be covered. Simple enough right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get it. Where did Vinny take the cars?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but he's reliable and in a couple days he can bring them back."  
  
Just then, Hammer entered with a bag full of equipment. "Oh good Hammer, load us up." As Hammer strapped one bug to each person, he also put a knife on their leg, bulletproof vests, gave them extra bullets and an extra safety gun. Just as he finished, Everett's cell rang. "Scout?"  
  
"They are approaching, you have two minutes. Good luck."  
  
"Alright guys you know what to do. Hammer you wait buy the door. Sally, you should be across the table from me like we're really discussing this plan. Everyone ready? Okay, lets get this party started."  
  
Sally raised an eyebrow at him, and they were on. "No really Everett, I think this should be ever here and the bar should be here."  
  
"That's all wrong Sally, then when the people enter-" Hammering on the door interrupted them.  
  
"Police open up!"  
  
Hammer opened the door and let the police enter. Everett put on a shocked face, "What's this about gentlemen?"  
  
"Sirs please put your hands up and-" the first officer started to ask.  
  
"Wait." A man with blond hair and blue eyes came forward, "Mr. Trattativa?"  
  
"Officer James, I was wondering when you were going to recognize me. What are you here for?"  
  
"Actually I was wondering the same about you. We go tipped off that those imported cars were going to be here but."  
  
Everett faked a chuckle. "Well James you have my permission to search for those cars, but I really don't think you'll find anything here. As you can see we're not hiding them under the table."  
  
James laughed too. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Trattativa, still for my own curiosity what are you doing here?"  
  
"This," Everett said, motioning around the room, "is my secret planning room, but now it's not so secret is it?"  
  
"Oh are you going to build another club, what is it?"  
  
Everett wagged his finger. "No, this one's going to be Top secret. You'll find out with the rest of New York."  
  
James laughed again and the two men shook hands. "Sorry to bother you guys."  
  
"I'm just glad we straightened this all out."  
  
The policemen left and Sally sighed. "Well that went well. How do you know that officer?"  
  
"I met him a year ago, when he got married. They had their reception at the Silver Moon." Everett looked at his friends. "Thanks for coming guys, oh and sally we're going to have to have drinks another time, I'm meeting Leroy on Saturday instead of Sunday so I'm leaving on Friday. Sorry."  
  
Sally shrugged. "That's alright Everett, we'll just do it another time." Everyone went to their separate vehicles, and left.  
  
Everett returned home that night with all the documents that Leroy needed and started to pack. He was a little apprehensive about going back to England. Hopefully he'd be able to get in and out without meeting any 'old acquaintances.' That night Everett fell asleep looking at a gold ring on his finger, which was shaped like a snake and had emerald eyes.  
  
*~*~ Saturday, England, Black Swan ~*~*  
  
Their meeting was scheduled for 11:30 on Saturday morning. Everett was wearing a dark green sweater with black pants and shoes, and his hair was tied back with a green ribbon. It was only 11:25 and Everett was looking around at his creation. Everything was done in black or similar dark colors, except for a white swan on the middle of the floor. The new bar had black marbleized counter tops and chrome bar seats with black velvet cushions. It was beautiful. At 11:27 Everett's guest arrived with two unexpected friends.  
  
Everett walked up to Leroy giving him a hug like an old friend would do. "It's great seeing you again Leroy."  
  
"You too Everett, shall we sit?" Leroy motioned towards a table.  
  
"Who are your friends Leroy?" Everett whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't worry Everett these are colleges of mine, from where I work now. Perfectly legitimate, they aren't with the family." Everett just nodded. "Oh how rude of me, this is Everett Trattativa, Everett these are two of my colleagues, " Leroy stepped aside to reveal two men. One was tall with black hair about the same length as Everett's, coal black eyes and pale skin. He was wearing all black. The other was slightly shorter with platinum blond hair, pale skin and silver-blue eyes. He was wearing a light grey sweater with black pants. It was Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Everett's mind went crazy. 'HOLY SHIT!' It screamed, but Everett kept his composure and shook both of their hands. They wouldn't recognize him; he had covered his scar every morning and had darkened his eyes drastically. No, they shouldn't recognize him.  
  
End chap 2. A/N alright I was hesitant to put this up, I'm not sure if I rushed this but feed back would help tremendously, if you don't understand anything I'll try and help you get it.  
  
Quick re-cap. Harry Potter changed his name to Everett Trattativa, he's a big Mafia leader and own lots of Clubs, he just met up with an old Mafia member, and friend. With him, Leroy brought Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, and said that they were colleges. So that means Leroy is a wizard! Dun dun dun  
  
Don't forget to review!!! 


	3. Going Back

Hey sorry guys I've been on vacation for two weeks, and I could update sorry! ^O^  
  
Chapter three  
  
~ They wouldn't recognize him, he had covered his scar every morning and had darkened his eyes drastically. No, they shouldn't recognize him.~  
  
Everett sat down next to Leroy and Severus, and across from Draco. Inside he was extremely apprehensive, but outside he practically radiated confidence. "Leroy, shall we get these papers signed and then you and your friends can do whatever you had planned for today. I don't want to have to delay your schedule."  
  
Leroy waved his hand dismissing the comment, "Nonsense, we're only having lunch and I insist you join us." Everett started to answer, but Leroy stopped him. "I won't take no for an answer."  
  
Defeated, Everett accepted the invite and they finished signing the papers. Afterwards Everett put the papers away and they headed to the White Heart for lunch. Again, he sat between Leroy and Severus. Silently wishing for lunch to be over. Something was crawling on Everett's mind though Leroy had said that Snape and Malfoy were his colleagues, so that mean Leroy was a.. a wizard! Everett inwardly smirked; this could be fun after all. "So," Everett said turning to Leroy, "You mentioned that you three worked together, what sort of business are you into now?"  
  
Leroy glanced at Severus before answering, "I'm a teacher now, at a private school. I'm teaching.history." Leroy replied evenly.  
  
Everett laughed openly, "I'd have never guessed that you'd leave the 'family' to become a teacher. What's so special about this school, what's is called? Maybe I've heard of it." Everett waited to see what he'd come up with or if he'd tell Everett about Hogwarts honestly.  
  
"Well." Leroy started but Draco interrupted. "It's a boarding school for 'gifted' kids, showing exceptionally high academic level. You've probably never heard of it, it's quite 'unknown' to those who haven't attended." Everett raised an elegant eyebrow at Draco. He hadn't changed much over the years, he still had short blond hair, and silver eyes. Draco was a little taller and more muscular than before but he was definitely Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Try me." Everett said, in a deep silky voice.  
  
No emotion shown on Draco's face. "Hogwarts." Draco waited for Everett's answer.  
  
Everett sat back a little. "That is a strange name for a school, but these children are 'gifted'." He gave Draco a knowing smile, but turned to Severus. "What class do you teach at this 'Hogwarts'?"  
  
"Chemistry," he said in his usual baritone voice, which was now very similar to Everett's own voice.  
  
"How interesting, in my school days I was quite good at 'chemistry' but my professor would tell you that I was quite dismal.." Everett smiled at Severus.  
  
"Many aren't very apt for chemistry. Its seems to me most of my students are a bunch of intolerable misfits that are barely worth teaching."  
  
"Hmm, sounds just like my former Professor, I'm quite sure you'd get along perfectly with him."  
  
Leroy snorted. "Hardly anyone can get along with Severus perfectly, he can be quite stubborn."  
  
Severus just raised an eyebrow in reply.  
  
Finally, Everett turned back to Draco, curious as to what he was teaching at Hogwarts. "Draco what do you teach at 'Hogwarts'?"  
  
"I, Everett, teach English."  
  
Everett's eyes widened slightly as he held back a laugh; maybe he should play with their minds a little. "Oh really? I don't remember 'English" ever being in the curriculum for Hogwarts, unless you're teaching Grawp, though Hagrid did do a very good job for a while." Everyone stared at him open- mouthed. "What," he said sweetly, "didn't think I knew about Hogwarts did you? Knowledge is power you know."  
  
"How do you.?" Leroy started, "You're a wizard?"  
  
Everett shrugged and nodded. "A rather good one actually."  
  
"How come you never told any of us?"  
  
"The subject never came up." Everett replied simply.  
  
Snape frowned. "You look around Draco's age, and no one named Everett Trattativa has ever attended Hogwarts." Snape's piercing eyes bore into Everett's equally matched.  
  
"You always had a good memory Severus, but it seems you're not as quick as before." Snape glared. "Of course Everett Trattativa hasn't attended Hogwarts, but maybe that wasn't my name at the time." Everett smirked evilly.  
  
"Then what name did you attend with?" Snape growled.  
  
"My dear Professor, always so testy, but alas that person is dead now and is not to be discussed."  
  
"Enough." Leroy silenced them. "Everett, or whoever you are, you are going to have to tell the Godfathers about this. I'm afraid they aren't going to like it, but I can help you. If you gather the Boss and the Godfathers together and tell them who you really are, whoever that may be and say that Hogwarts has offered you a job that you must take they will let you go. That's what I did, they'll accept that you've priorities to this world, but they won't like that you've lied to them. I'll tell Dumbledore that you're going to become the new DADA teacher--."  
  
Leroy was cut off by protests form both Everett and Snape. "I will never work at Hogwarts!" "You can't just hire him just like that." "I've left the Wizarding world forever." "How do we even know he's trustworthy?"  
  
"Silence!" Both men stopped. "Severus, Dumbledore is in need of a new teacher and no-one wants the job--."  
  
"Neither do I!" Everett interjected.  
  
Leroy held up his hand. "And Albus trusts my decisions and I trust Everett with my life. As for you Everett, this is the only way out for you; otherwise the family will kill you for lying to them. You've got no choice."  
  
Severus and Everett angrily sat in silence, and Leroy smiled. "Everett, I suggest you go to Diagon Alley and buy some Dark Arts supplies while you're here. Do you have any experience in the Dark Arts, and do you even have a wand?" Everett scoffed. "I bloody well do have experience in the Darks Arts and I don't need a wand to perform magic."  
  
Leroy, Severus and Draco all were shocked. "Fine then I suggest you go back and tell the family about this and then settle your affairs, or leave Sally in charge. Then I want you to return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. Understand?"  
  
Anger flashed in Everett's eyes, but Leroy didn't back down. In his deadliest voice, Everett said, "No Leroy, I want you to understand something. I will become the DADA teacher, but I am teaching my way. Dumbledore is not to interfere with my lesson plans and neither will you. I will return to Hogwarts September 1st before the feast begins and not a moment sooner. My physical appearance will change every day and no one is to ask about my past life. Is that clear, to all of you?" Nods all around. "Good. Good day Leroy, Severus, Draco." Everett shook Leroy's hand then left the White Heart.  
  
Draco, who had remained mostly silent during the meal, noticed something strange when Everett shook Leroy's hand. A gold ring on his ring finger looked strangely familiar, he couldn't remember exactly where he'd seen it before but he knew something about it. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't grasp what it was.  
  
It came back to him flooding his memory! HARRY! That was the ring he gave to Harry that last day he saw him. Draco bolted out the door just in time to catch up with Everett. He grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Harry." Draco whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Everett said turning around.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"What? My name isn't Harry." Everett pulled out of Draco's grasp, but Draco grabbed his other hand.  
  
Touching the golden ring, he said, "I know you're Harry," Draco said quietly, "I've..."  
  
"Stop this!" Everett snarled, wrenching himself out of Draco's grip. "I'm not this Harry you're talking about."  
  
Draco looked disgruntled. "Then why do you have that ring?!"  
  
"I took it from the first person I killed when I joined 'the family'." Everett barked back. This was not what he wanted; it wasn't time for Draco to know yet. "My name is Everett Trattativa, I don't know this Harry, so just leave me alone!"  
  
Draco looked sad, but he backed away. "Fine.fine."  
  
Everett put on a slightly happier face; relieved the other man had backed down. "I'll see you in September." With that, he turned away from Draco, putting him in the back of his mind for now. Everett had bigger problems to deal with, the Godfathers and Julia.  
  
*Back in NY, the Manor. *  
  
Everett had spent the last week packing, settling his affairs and giving his business over to Sally for an undetermined amount of time. Now he was at the Manor, striding towards the conference room. Everett looked deadly in his dark red dress shirt and black pants, with his long black coat flowing behind him. He wore his silver-toed Armenia (Armani?) shoes and his hair was tied at the nape of his neck. His appearance was nothing compared to the way he felt. 'Damn then all to hell,' he thought, 'for making me do this.' Opening the door to the room, he found everyone already seated. Shawn and Giotto sat on the right of Julia, and Maurice and Talib were on her left. Julia motioned for Everett to sit in a chair across from all of them. "Everett, I'm quite distraught to hear that you've called this meeting. I can't possibly imagine what this is about." Everyone's face, except for Maurice, was slightly worried.  
  
Everett's face was blank, his eyes hard and unemotional. "I've deceived all of you about who I am and what I am."  
  
Maurice scoffed. "I always knew there was something about you, so tell us what and who are you?" His voice was smug, and he had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm a wizard." Maurice's face fell. "A quite powerful one at that too, but I left that world and came here. I met Sally and well, you know the rest. When I was in London last weekend, I ran into some rather old acquaintances that were with Leroy. They offered me a job and Leroy told me to tell you about myself. I'm to be the DADA professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This isn't my choice, but its been made clear that it's my only choice."  
  
Shock was covering everyone's faces. Finally Maurice spoke up, "You still haven't told us who you are, and if you really are as powerful as you say then why haven't we recognized you?"  
  
"Why would you recognize me, you aren't magical."  
  
"Oh, but you see I am," replied Maurice "I know almost everything that happens in the magical world, so I would know you."  
  
"Hmm." Everett raised his eyebrows. "How interesting. My real name is Harrison James Potter."  
  
Maurice laughed out loud. "Another lie Everett, everyone knows that Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban and escaped. He hasn't been heard from or seen in six years. You don't even have a scar."  
  
It was Everett's turn to smirk. "Do you remember how many years I've been in the family? About four, before that I was in college with Sally for two years. That was when I first came to NY. Therefore, that makes it six years in the States. I escaped Azkaban with a portkey that happens to be this ring I'm wearing." He lifted his hand showing the snake ring. "I covered my scar and changed my eye colour." He passed his hand over his face, taking off his concealing glamour to show bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. "I don't need a wand to do magic anymore and I've stayed hidden from the Wizarding world until now." Everyone was speechless. "I was wrongly put into Azkaban for murders that I didn't do. Now I'm going back to Hogwarts on September first. I've come to tell you the truth, and to tell you that I'm leaving after this meeting for London." *  
  
"Well," Julia said, "If this is what you must do then go. Usually I don't say this, but if you ever come back there will always be a place for you here."  
  
"Thank you." Everett said, nodding.  
  
"Now get out of here before I take that back." Julia said with a sad smile.  
  
Everett left the Manor for the last time in what would be long time, and with everything shrunken in his pocket he Apparated to a small flat just down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. +*+  
  
* (A/N) Sep. 1st is only a week away. 


	4. Black and White

Alright, I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've written a pretty long chapter this time so.(  
  
AtieJen~ Leroy has the right to tell Everett what to do because he is a superior in the 'family', and Everett has to do what he says, believe me he isn't happy about it. Hope that clears a little up, you will understand a little better when more of the story is posted. Thanks for the review~  
  
And thank you to all of my other reviewers, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!!  
  
Chapter four.  
  
874 South Mandarin Street, appartment 21, was now the semi-permanent residence of Everett Trattativa. He sat alone at the kitchen table nurturing a glass of merlow. A half empty bottle was next to him, and all else was bare. The medium-sized flat was dull, lonely and exactly what Everett needed.  
  
If someone had been there with him, or if anything expensive and breakable had been within reach, Everett would have let out all of his anger on them/it. Being dragged away from NY by a superior in the family, and brought back into a world he despised, was always an easy way to anger someone. Everything in his life these past six years had been steadily leading him further and further away from his past, and that's what Everett wanted. To leave the past behind. Now his life had gone and been royally fucked up.  
  
How could he just waltz up to Hogwarts and pretend that everything was okay? Well he couldn't, but Everett could, and that's who he was now. Everett Trattativa, famous club owner, leader of a group in the Mafia, and well respected. Everett could go up to Hogwarts, put on his usual, don't- mess-with-me, attitude and teach DADA. He could sneer, glare and be a royal pain in the ass. He could make Snape seem like a harmless butterfly, or he could be the teacher everyone loved; that one class you just couldn't wait to go to. Ha! He could be and act anyway he wanted. All because no one really knew who he was, and no one ever would, because there was nothing to know. Like he told Draco, he had gotten the ring from the first person he'd killed, Harry Potter, and it was true. Harry was dead, never to return.  
  
Never.  
  
However, seeing Draco again made his stomach clench and his heart ache. He longed to just hold him again, but it couldn't happen, not yet. He wasn't ready to tell Draco. Life was so confusing sometimes, and it was really pissing Everett off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next couple of days were spent in Diagon Alley, checking out some of the new DADA books, and getting the ones for his class. Not much had changed in six years, but small things caught his eye. Ollivander's front window, for instance, now had a dark blue cloth draped over the display floor with a white pillow on top of it. A long black wand lay upon the pillow, practically radiating magic.  
  
Since his last wand had been destroyed, Everett decided that a new one would be essential, but for appearance reasons only, as he didn't need a wand to perform magic. He entered the old shop and waited for old Mr. Ollivander to appear. He heard 'I'll be right with you.' coming from somewhere behind the shelves. A few moments later an older man with clear blue eyes appeared. He smiled at Everett and said, "Aren't you a bit old for needing a wand?"  
  
Everett's face remained blank as he answered. "My old wand had been destroyed and I am in need of a new one."  
  
"Very well," Ollivander said eyeing him, "Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"My right." A magical measuring tape appeared and took down all the required measurements.  
  
"Try this." Ollivander said handing him a wand, "Holly, 10 inches, dragon heart string."  
  
Everett didn't wave, swish, or flick the wand this time, he just handed it back, replying "No."  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked taken aback, but went to another wand, "Birch, 9 ½ inches, unicorn hair."  
  
"No."  
  
That went on for a while, Mr. Ollivander handing Everett a wand and Everett holding it for a moment then simply replying 'no', and handing it back. Finally every wand had been tried with the exception of one. Mr. Ollivander took the wand from the display window and cradled it in his hands.  
  
"This wand is very powerful Mr. Trattativa, it can be very dangerous or very helpful. If it suits you I hope it will only do good. Here." He handed it to Everett; "It's a blend of Mahogany, Cherry, and Burnt Oak, 13 ½ inches, with a Phoenix feather core. Its brothers have caused great power, both evil and great."  
  
Warmth spread through Everett body, "I'll take it." Everett said, perfectly composed.  
  
He left the shop quickly placing the wand up his sleeve. 'Again he got stuck with a wand similar to Voldemort's, just his luck.' The rest of that day was spent in his flat, thinking.  
  
~*~September first~*~  
  
The clock just chimed, signalling noon was beginning. Everett walked down the streets of Hogsmead, heading toward Honeydukes candy shop as he thought that if he Apparated into the Great Hall, it would give away too much about the extent of his power. Therefore, Everett decided to enter through the old secret passageway from the candy shop. It would be easy enough to make himself invisible while in Hogwarts; it was just the thought of how he would appear.  
  
First impressions, for the most part, were everything. Why Everett had told Leroy he was going to change his appearance everyday was beyond him. Where that thought had even come from was a mystery, but since he'd said it, he was going to uphold it.  
  
The secret passageway seemed shorter as Everett mused over everything. He'd already thought about how he was going to start his lessons. He'd planned the ways his classroom was going to look, and how he was going to look for his first introduction. All he had to do now was put his plans into action. The end of the tunnel appeared before him and he opened the witch's hump. It took awhile to get into the hallway considering he was a lot bigger than before, and the hole was quite small.  
  
A little while later Everett stood in the hall, glaring at the witches' hump. He quickly made himself invisible and headed towards his classroom. The halls of Hogwarts hadn't changed a bit, but the air about them was different. No longer was the happy carefree feel of the halls there, and replacing it was despair and caution. Voldemort still raged on with his petty war, and Dumbledore persisted, but time was running out for the wizarding world.  
  
Everett finally reached his classroom without trouble. He entered the room, and quickly locked the door behind him. Familiar tables and chair were set up in neat rows and a freshly cleaned blackboard stood in front of the class. Everett smiled and clapped his hands once; the tables and chairs disappeared with a small pop. A wave of his hand changed the stone floor into gleaming black marble. Randomly selected parts of the floor had small logos on them, like The Black Swan, The Olive, Neptune, Silver Moon, The White Heart and Checkers. Now the floor clashed horribly with the walls, so Everett waved his hand again and morphed the walls. They all now looked like regular walls painted black, but with a simple flick of his wrist, a misty smoke appeared before them changing colours smoothly. Long glass panels were placed in front of the smoke to hold it in place. The windows now had floor length, heavy white drapes on either side of them, contrasting nicely.  
  
Everett changed the blackboard to fill across one wall, striping it directly in the middle. He clapped his hands to bring back the tables, which were now sleek with chrome legs and had white quill and ink holders. The chairs returned as well, similar but with comfortable cushions make of black leather with a white stripe going down the middle. Everett's desk looked the same but bigger, and with a nice high backed leather chair. He filled the desk with silver quills and clear inkpots that clearly showed the coloured inks in them. Parchment was neatly stacked on his desk and his wand was stashed sagely in a hidden drawer. Everett was very pleased with how well the room turned out and quickly locked his spells in place, before leaving for his quarters.  
  
Everett's rooms were located close to his classroom, behind a portrait of all the Hogwarts founders. His rooms had the same medieval look about them. Deciding this was fine he only changed the bed to a king size with a thick white comforter and black sheets. Taking the downsized trunk out of his pocket, Everett returned it back to its proper size and magically unpacked his items.  
  
The time was now 5:30 and the students were just arriving. He peered out of his window to see the final carriages drop off their students. Everett quickly calculated the time it would take to get the first years sorted and get himself introduced. Therefore, he has about twenty minutes. Good. That was all he needed.  
  
Standing in front of his full-length mirror he removed all glamour on himself and stripped off all clothing except his boxers. In front of him stood a very well toned, tanned, and recognizable, Harry Potter. Now the fun began. Firstly he started with the hair, deciding he wanted to keep it long and black he tied it severely into a low ponytail with a piece of white leather. Next his eyes, no more green for him today that was for sure. Everett waved a hand in front of them and blinked once. Where there were two blazing emerald eyes now stood one dark blue eye and one black eye. Harry chuckled slightly. Now for bone structure, higher cheekbones, sharper chin, and a more aristocratic nose. 'No matter how much I change myself I can never manage to be ugly.' Everett mentally thought to himself, before laughed openly. How conceited of him. He stayed with same height, but darkened his skin a few shades and slimmed his shoulders.  
  
Step two, clothes. Unlike his usual black pants he now wore sleek white pants and a high collar black dress shirt. A white vest fitted nicely over the black shirt. He added a pair of Armani black shoes, without the silver toe, and black socks. The pants draped an inch or so over the shoes forming a perfect fit. Everett put on a long, floor length, black coat the buttoned precisely with the white vest; showing enough to know it was there, but hiding the rest perfectly. One last clothing item was added that a wizard must have, a cloak. It was heavy and white with a black lining, and it was mostly added for the billowing effect, but it also completed the ensemble perfectly.  
  
Just as an afterthought, as Everett was making his way towards the entrance hall, he snapped his fingers and a cane appeared in his hand. It was thin and black with a white spiral stripe wrapping its way around it. At the top was a silver snake's head that connected with the stripe, but within the snake's mouth was a dark blue sapphire to match his blue eye.  
  
Apparently Everett's timing had been perfect, as he approached the doors to the Great Hall he could hear the all-to-jolly voice of Albus Dumbledore. Anger boiled inside him, but he composed his face into a blank mask as Albus called his name. "Would everyone please give welcome to your newest Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Everett Trattativa."  
  
Everett motioned with his hand, throwing the doors open hard enough to bang them against the walls. Everyone in the room jumped. He strode purposely down the middle isle towards the Head Table. He stared with emotionless eyes at the students who looked somewhat frightened. As he looked at the other teachers his mask didn't falter, even on Draco, but when he landed on Dumbledore his eyes flashed and levelled a glare so deadly at Albus that it made the Headmaster shudder.  
  
Everyone that was behind him already couldn't see the pure hatred coming forth from Everett's eyes, but those who did see were both frightened and curious. Who was the man that dare go up against Dumbledore, so openly, who was so clearly surrounded by friends? None could say they really knew.  
  
Everett made his way to the customary, 'new-teacher' seat next to Dumbledore. With one final look at the students, Everett took his seat. On the left of him was the headmaster, and on the right was Severus Snape. 'Ugh.' He groaned inwardly.  
  
Albus tried to start a friendly conversation with the new Professor. "So Everett, after the feast I shall show you to your rooms, I'm sure you'd like to-."  
  
Everett cut the Headmaster off in a lifeless voice. "Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you for the offer, but I've already been to my rooms."  
  
"Very well. but please call me Albus." Albus said in a very forced cheerful voice.  
  
"I will do no such thing Headmaster," Dumbledore was taken aback. "We're not friends, nor do I wish to become friends with you." The hall went silent; "You however may call me whatever you desire." Everett finished his little speech and returned to eating, ignoring the Headmaster altogether.  
  
After the students started eating again Severus hissed in his ear. "How dare you come to Hogwarts and insult the Headmaster in front of the entire student body. After he so graciously let you come here to work. You are-."  
  
"Severus," Everett hissed back in an equally deadly voice, "I needn't remind you that I do not want to be here, and do not care about the reputation of the Headmaster. If you want to blame anyone here, blame Leroy, he was the one who forced me to come here. Otherwise I suggest you don't impinge on things you clearly cannot understand."  
  
Severus's eyes practically popped out of his head with rage. No one spoke to Severus Snape like that, no one. He opened his mouth to reply, but Everett had turned to the Headmaster. "Thank you for the meal Headmaster Dumbledore, but it's time I return to my quarters." Everett excused himself from the table and glided down the row of tables and out the doors. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened at the Welcoming Feast.  
  
~*~ ET Quarters ~*~  
  
When Everett reached his bedroom he quickly snapped his fingers and was stripped down to his boxers. His glamour was also removed, and he made his way over to the closet. Picking a very faded sea green shirt and a baggy pair of tan pyjama pants, he quickly put them on and walked over to the window.  
  
He had a view of the lake and could just make out the quidditch pitch. Quidditch. He hadn't played since he left, and even thought that used to be one of his favourite things, he didn't even want to play in the slightest. He hated to admit it but he was bitter, bitter about everything that had to do with magic and that world. They had abandoned him and sent him to Hell. Only three people came to his rescue, three out of the whole magical community. Now he didn't even have them.  
  
Of course there is Leroy but he was the one who brought him here in the first place, so he was out for a little while. He could always go to Draco and tell him the truth, but did he even want to be with Draco anymore? He just didn't know anymore.  
  
Everett sadly shook his head and walked over to his bed. Climbing into the comfortable bed, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillows.  
  
~*~ Next Morning, ET classroom *~*  
  
Five minutes before his first class started, Everett was checking over his new features. Today he had broad shoulders, a square chin, lower cheekbones, golden-yellow feral eyes, and a bald head. He extended his scar up into his scalp and down so it crossed over one eye and into his cheek. He had a light, button down, no-sleeve black shirt and black pants. A lightweight silver cloak topped it all off. Everett sat down in his high back chair and faced the chalkboard, behind his desk.  
  
The bell rang and his 7th year Slytherin/ Gryffindor students filed into the strange looking room. The chair hid Everett from sight, as he listened to their petty conversations. "I hope this guy is better than the others, he looked pretty nasty last night." "Maybe he's a Death Eater, you heard what he said to Dumbledore last night." "God Creevey, not everybody is a Death Eater, just because they don't like the Headmaster." "Yeah you would know wouldn't you Malfoy, your whole family's Death Eaters." From all the noise being made Everett assumed Creevey and Malfoy had gotten into a fight. 'Here we go' Everett sighed.  
  
"10 points from you both for fighting." A deep voice called from behind the chair. The students gasped and scrambled to their seats. Slowly the chair turned to face the class showing the bald form.  
  
Feral yellow eyes scanned the class. "I am Professor Trattativa, or T, whichever you prefer. I do not allow fighting in my class and next time this happens the consequences will be dire indeed." Everett easily stood and walked to the front of the class. "In my classroom I do not tolerate any type of house rivalries. If you make the mistake of insulting or anything of that nature because of house, you will immediately be thrown out of my class and get a failing grade for the year." The students paled slightly. Everett smirked.  
  
"Now that we understand each other I think we'll start class today with a little test." Everett snapped his fingers and black sheets of parchment appeared in front of each student. "Don't worry," he continued, "this will be the easiest test of the year. All you have to do is write your first and last name on the top of the page, and under your name state your house and year."  
  
Confused students quickly did as they were told, and looked back up to their new Professor. Everett's face returned to a blank state. "Everyone place their right hand onto the centre of the page. Good, now close your eyes and don't move your hand." Everett waved his hand slowly over the student's heads.  
  
Instantly the papers turned a different glowing colour. Shocked, the students opened their eyes and looked at their glowing papers. "Take your hand off the parchment." They quickly took their hand away. "See that wasn't too hard now was it?" Everett stood with his hands parallel to the floor; he lifted them slightly and the sheets rose off the desks. He brought his hands together and the papers quickly zoomed across the room and paired with another piece of paper. A flick of the wrist sent the papers into a neat stack on Everett's desk.  
  
Everett looked at his students. "Everyone stand up." He barked. They quickly stood and Everett picked up the stack of papers. "This will be the seating arrangement for the rest of the year. Don't complain." The students just nodded dumbly. "When I call your name please take your seat. Kanter and Boilios, you two here," He pointed towards the first desk. "Samson and Dandles, here," again pointing to a desk. "Cosigner, Partompus." Everett went on without pausing until he reached the seat in front of his desk. He let a low chuckle escape and looked at the waiting students. "Interesting, Malfoy and.Creevey you two here." He said, pointing to the desk.  
  
Being the Malfoy he was he immediately spoke up, "Excuse me Professor, but since you are new here you don't know about Creevey and myself."  
  
"Oh," he said arching his eyebrow, "what should I know." The Malfoy boy smiled, "Well sir, we don't get along at all, it would be disastrous for us to be seated next to each other. I would much rather prefer to be seated with someone else." A smug expression appeared on the boys' face.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Everett drawled, "You would prefer to be seated somewhere else? Is that right?" he asked, approaching the boy slowly.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well then," the Professor leaned down close to Malfoy's face, "I suggest you get over your little problem, and take your seat." Everett hissed between his teeth.  
  
"My father." Malfoy mumbled quietly after Everett turned his back.  
  
"Your father, Mr. Malfoy, is who exactly?" He asked whipping around.  
  
"My father is Kahlan Malfoy, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He answered, puffing his chest out a little.  
  
"You would be related to Lucius Malfoy and Professor Malfoy, then?"  
  
"Yes, that's my uncle and my cousin."  
  
"Then you can tell your father, uncle and cousin that I couldn't care less about what they have to say." Everett spat out. Coelin Malfoy's jaw practically hit the floor. "Now take your seat or get out of my sight!" Malfoy took his seat, and Everett continued reading off names. After everyone was settled Everett stood in the front of the class again. "Now I've placed you in your specific seat because of the amount of power you have."  
  
"Professor, how can you tell how much power we have?" a girl with brown hair asked.  
  
"I can tell Miss."  
  
"Martin."  
  
"Miss Martin, because of the test you just took. The parchments were charmed with a spell that quickly identifies your Power Levels, or PL. Each colour is a different level of power, and the papers quickly paired you up with another paper with the same or close to it, colour, and with a person from the opposite house.  
  
"The PLs range in colours between Red, Blue and Yellow, and on a rare occasion Black, Silver and White." Before they could ask Everett flicked their papers back to them, now with a colour and what level it meant on them. "PLs are also divided into levels 1-10, and as you can see you now have your colours and levels." Everett glanced at the clock. "I want a two foot long paper on what your colour and level means, also list at least five famous people who have your colour and what they've done with lives. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Everyone scrambled to get out of the room, glad to be let out early. Everett sighed and sat down in his chair. 'God' he thought 'I have to deal with another Malfoy.' They were all the same, spoiled and dependent on their fathers and always would be. Except for Draco, he escaped and turned out better then those snobs.  
  
The rest of his classes were spent the same way, except for the Malfoy nonsense, and Everett went down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
(a/n I was going to stop it here but I haven't posted for a while so I felt bad he he.)  
  
Almost everyone was already gathered for dinner. A constant chatter filled the chamber, and Everett slipped in unnoticed to find Leroy had apparently saved him seat next to him. Unfortunately, the infamous Professor Trelawney occupied the seat next to the empty space. 'Of all the days she could have come to dinner, I had to be seated next to her!' Mentally sighing, Everett gracefully slipped into his seat.  
  
Leroy smiled at him. "I never imagined you as bald."  
  
Everett sneered. "I never imaged myself having to change looks everyday. Why I ever said that I was going to in the first place is beyond me." Everett quickly scanned the Head table, seated next to Leroy was Snape, next to him was Draco, then McGonagall and Dumbledore. Next to Sybil was an uncomfortable Professor Sinistra, and next to her was a familiar man, but he just couldn't put a name to the face.  
  
The man had dirty blonde hair, a lean frame and light brown eyes, and he was chatting happily with another man, who Everett instantly knew. The fiery red hair gave him away immediately. Weasley. Ronald Weasley to be precise. Everett mentally fumed but controlled himself from attacking him then and there.  
  
Instead, he opted for casual conversation that would get some information out about certain people. Everett lowered his voice slightly. "Who is that man next to Sinistra?" he asked, nodding his head towards the blonde.  
  
Leroy discretely glanced at the Professor in question. "Oh, very kind man, that's Neville Longbottom. He's the Herbology Professor, but this is only his second year. Poor Sprout died in an attack on her home a couple summers ago."  
  
Neville? Yes, he could see some similarities, but what happened to the short chubby boy he knew? As Everett thought harder about it, he remembered Neville hadn't been there the day he left; he had been at St. Mungos with his parents. Interesting, but Everett carried on. "And the redhead next to him?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, he's the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. I don't particularly like him much. Maybe it's just an old instinct from the family, but there's something strange with that one."  
  
Everett raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ron. "Strange?"  
  
Leroy furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know, he just seems too trusting for his own good, a little to happy if you ask me. I mean we're in the midst of a war and he's so cheerful all the time."  
  
"Hmm," Everett touched his scar lightly. "Is there anyone else that have given you mixed feelings? I've always been good at getting things out of people, if need be."  
  
Leroy gave him a sharp look. "We're not doing missions for the family at the moment. I really don't think that we'll be needing your.services. Anyway, he's the only one I don't trust completely." Leroy gave him another look and lowered his voice even more. "I'm sure everyone here doesn't trust you now, what was that little display last night? Going against Dumbledore, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I'm told you already Leroy, I dislike the Headmaster greatly. I was simply making it clear to him, and if anyone happened to be listening, to them as well."  
  
"They're going to think you're some kind of Death Eater Ev" Leroy paused. "You're not are you? You were one of the best in the family but."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not a Death Eater, I loath them completely. You don't have to worry about that."  
  
Leroy eyed him. "You'd better not be Everett, I'm trying to get the other Professors to trust you, but we can't be too careful these days. You're the DADA teacher, if Hogwarts or somewhere close to us is attacked, your assistance is going to be required."  
  
Everett waved his hand dismissively. "Personally, I will help only, and I mean only, if it's a direct attack that I can help with. I'm not going gallivanting off on one of Dumbledore's missions."  
  
Leroy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.  
  
"Lets not talk about this right now."  
  
"Fine, but."  
  
"No buts, Leroy." Everett quickly changed the subject. "Tell me how exactly did Binns leave his teaching position?"  
  
Leroy gave him a stern look, but chuckled and launched into a story. By the end, Everett was laughing so hard that some of the other Professors were watching him with curiosity. Everett reached for his water to calm himself and accidentally knocked Professor Trelawney's water over, onto her food.  
  
Immediately Everett apologized and muttered a drying spell, but Sybil just waved it off and stared into Everett's eyes. It was kind of creepy the way she looked at him and suddenly out of nowhere she grabbed his hand and turned it palm up. By now most of the teachers were openly watching, or not so discreetly listening to the old coot.  
  
"My dear, I feel a strong urge to read your future," Sibyl's misty voice hadn't changed. She traced the lines of his hand lightly. "You've had a very hard youth, and it seems that you're hiding something."  
  
Ron chose that moment to speak, "Of course he's hiding something, he bloody looks different everyday." Ron laughed, but quieted at the glare Everett sent him.  
  
"Oh my!" Trelawney gasped, clutching his hand, and now all the other teachers were silent to hear her over the chattering students. "I'm so sorry, my poor, poor dear. My inner eye has just shown to me your death. I'm afraid that you won't make it past this term. Death surrounds you." Trelawney's eyes went all big and scared looking, still tightly holding Everett's hand.  
  
McGonagall scoffed quietly, but the rest of the teachers were waiting to see Everett's' reaction.  
  
Surprising everyone, Everett laughed outright in Trelawney's face. Sybil looked taken aback and let go of Everett's' hand. Everett smiled. "It's good to see that something don't change."  
  
"My dear, don't be afraid of your future, it's inevitable."  
  
Everett smiled again. "I'm afraid you're right Professor, I must face it, I will die before term ends. Thank you for clearing my path for me." Everett said sarcastically, and turned back to Leroy, whose face was mixed with confusion. "She's been predicting my death since third year." He told Leroy quietly.  
  
Leroy shakily laughed, as did almost everyone else, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape and Malfoy looking curiously at him.  
  
"I've had a long day, I'm just glad that tomorrow is Saturday. I'll see you tomorrow then Leroy, I'm heading out." Still chuckling about Trelawney's prediction of his umpteenth death, Everett made his way to his chambers. Again changing into his normal form and putting on a pair of baggy black pants and a light blue shirt, he fell into his bed hoping for a peaceful night  
  
~*~ Saturday morning *~*  
  
Saturday mornings were Everett's' favourite part of the week. He usually didn't have to go on a job for the family, and it was nice to wake up and know you made it through another week. Everett yawned and got up to take a shower.  
  
When he came back out neat and clean, he opted for the casual look. Throwing on a black T-shirt with the logo of Checkers, his first club, on it in white and red, he picked a pair of black casual pants and slipped on some black Reef flip-flops. Changing his hair to a short light brown and his eyes to a light blue, he headed out into the halls.  
  
It was still early, so Everett didn't expect a lot of people to be in the Great Hall. He was right. Three Professors were at the Head Table and only a few students were scattered about the Hall. The teachers quickly noticed him enter, but the students didn't seem to notice, or care. As he drew nearer to the Head Table, he found that the teachers were Snape, McGonagall and a still very sleepy Neville. Out of the choices between sitting next to Longbottom or Snape, Neville won by a long shot. As he sat the teachers' eyed him, noticing the lack of cloak, but he just smiled and placed some eggs onto his plate.  
  
Neville stared at him for a while, then shook himself and offered him his hand. "I'm Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor."  
  
Everett look at him, his face was so determined, so Everett complied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Neville," He shook his hand. "Everett Trattativa, DADA."  
  
Neville visibly let out a breath; obviously afraid that he would be rejected like Dumbledore was. "Can I ask you a question Mr. Trattativa?"  
  
"Call me Everett, and go ahead."  
  
Snape and McGonagall shared a glance, and Neville smiled. "Why do you change your appearance everyday?"  
  
"It was one of my terms of agreement, when I came to work here. If I think about it, I don't really know why I made it a term, but I did and here we are." Everett chuckled.  
  
Neville laughed with him, but continued. "Then why are you wearing muggle clothes? Was that another term?"  
  
This?" Everett asked, picking at the shirt. "Well, I've been living as a muggle for six years and these really are quite comfortable. See this," he said, pointing to the logo. "This was the first Club I opened, that's what I usually do. I own clubs, very clean classy clubs. I'd just opened The Black Swan in London when I got roped into this." He told Neville, motioning towards the Hall.  
  
"The Black Swan?" Neville looked astonished.  
  
Everett nodded.  
  
"I had to make reservations for that place three months ago just to get my wife and I in."  
  
Everett raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm happy to hear that The Black Swan will be just as successful as my other clubs. The longer its open the easier it will be to get in, but if you ever want to go just give me a call. I can get you in." Everett smiled. "Who's your wife?"  
  
Neville blushed. "Previously Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Longbottom. We only got married a couple months ago, but we've been together for a while."  
  
Everett hid his astonishment, and smiled. "That's great Neville."  
  
Neville looked very pleased with himself for marrying her.  
  
"Weasley?" Everett pretended to look puzzled. "That wouldn't be Professor Weasley's sister would it?"  
  
"Yes actually, his younger and only sister. HE was my best man at the wedding, we've been pretty close after."  
  
McGonagall interrupted. "So Mr. Trattativa, I've heard some interesting things about your classes on Friday."  
  
Everett looked past Neville to McGonagall, and raised an eyebrow. "Have you?"  
  
"I heard that you've told your students that if they display any sort of bad behaviour because of house distinctions that they are to be expelled from your class. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, is there a problem with that?" he said, slipping into Mafia mode. "I find that house rivalries are petty and unneeded, especially during a war, and in my classes I won't tolerate it."  
  
McGonagall nodded and accepted his answer. "I'm glad to hear it," she said after a moment, "I agree that during times like these there is no additional need to be fighting."  
  
"Good, then we are working on the same terms here Professor McGonagall." Everett said, relaxing a little. Unconsciously, he ran a hand through his hair in a casual gesture.  
  
Both Snape and McGonagall clearly saw the golden ring on Everett's finger. McGonagall covered her mouth in shock, while Snape narrowed his eyes and asked in a deep voice, "Who exactly are you Everett?"  
  
Everett looked at them shocked, and then looked at the ring. Neville looked between Everett and the Heads in confusion. Everett quickly regained his balance and glared at Snape. "You know you can't ask me that Severus."  
  
"Well, I bloody well am!"  
  
McGonagall spoke softly but sternly. "Where did you get that ring?"  
  
"God, what is it with you people?" Everett asked in a deadly tone, knowing exactly what it was, but they didn't need to know that. "First Draco, now you two." Everett got up and walked behind the two Professors and leaned down in between them. Speaking in a soft, deadly voice he said, "I got this ring from the first person I killed, as a sort of memory of him. Get it?" Everett walked off, his flip-flops making distinct noises throughout the hall.  
  
When he was out of the doors he bumped into someone, Dumbledore, "Bloody hell." he said quietly.  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore replied in a cheerful voice, "You're just the man I was looking for, I think it's time we had a little chat. There are some things we need to clear up. If you could just follow me to my office then." Dumbledore's eye was twinkling a little too much for anybody's good.  
  
Well that's the end for now, I hope you liked it. The next chapter won't be out for a couple weeks, for I'll be gone. Hopefully ff.net is working so I can post this chapter today. 


	5. Salvator

Everett glared at the back of the Headmaster's head. That foolish old man was bound to do something like this at some point. He was in for a ride if he thought that he was going to get any answers out of him. They arrived at the stone gargoyle and went up to the Headmaster's office. "Please take a seat." Dumbledore said, motioning towards an empty chair. "Headmaster, what is this about?" Everett said coolly. Albus just smiled knowingly. "I think Everett," he said, placing heavy emphasis his name, "that being Headmaster of this school I should be entitled to some answered questions. Don't you agree?" "You know about as much as everyone else here, you needn't know more." Everett said, narrowing his eyes. "Actually Everett, I think that I do need to know more. If I am to keep the students safe I need to know that their Professors are competent." Everett snorted, "You haven't made sure your Professors were competent, in your entire teaching career." "Yes, well that's your opinion not mine, and I just need some basic information that's all." Dumbledore smiled. "Tea?" "No." Everett replied. "I really must insist," Dumbledore's eyes lost a little of their twinkle. Everett cautiously picked up a cup and lifted it to his lips. Veritaserum was strongly overcoming the tea. He pretended to take a sip. Dumbledore smiled again. "Now, what is your name?" Everett didn't answer and pretended to take another sip. Dumbledore eyed him and repeated the question. He sighed and answered, "You know Headmaster, I thought that even you wouldn't stoop to the level of Umbridge." The Headmaster's eyes widened and he looked from a smirking Everett to the tea in his hands. Albus quickly recovered and simply replied, "I just wanted to make sure you told the truth. I hope you can pardon an old man for a foolish mistake." Everett sneered, "and who said that I was going to answer any questions you asked me? Leroy and I agreed that no one would ask questions concerning my past. You wouldn't want to break that agreement would you?" "Yes, yes that's all good and fine, but that agreement as you said was made only between you and Leroy. I, being Headmaster, had no consent so such a contract is null." Dumbledore said smugly. Everett nodded his head, "I see, well then I'll just be leaving now. I've got to go pack. Good day Headmaster." "Going to pack? Why?" "I am no longer a teacher here, you really wouldn't want an extra person just staying here." "Of course you're still a teacher here, why wouldn't you be?" Everett sneered, "You see Headmaster, I agreed to work here only under the terms Leroy and I made. Now that the contract is null I shall be leaving." "But you can't just leave, we still need a Defence teacher. How about this," Albus had a thoughtful look on his face, "we make a new agreement with just a few changes to the old one." "Headmaster, you just don't understand do you? I do not make new agreements, nor do I make agreements with people I utterly loath, so if you don't mind..." Everett headed towards the door. "Wait!" He turned back to face the Headmaster. "Fine, we'll keep the old contract, but I only have one thing to request of you." "Headmaster?" Everett said warily. "I just want to know one thing, and want you to do one thing for me." Dumbledore smiled, " One favour for an old man?" "Fine." Everett said. Dumbledore's eyes shone. "Where do your loyalties lie?" Everett leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you mean?" "Whom do your loyalties lie with? Voldemort, the Light, or with the rebel group?" "Rebel group? Who are they?" Everett asked, intrigued. "Don't you know?" Dumbledore seemed puzzled. "I've been a muggle for six years Headmaster, I wouldn't know." "Hmm, yes well, they started about six years ago, they're a group dedicated to neither light nor dark, but to one Harry Potter. They believe him innocent and cause troubles for both sides. For the most part they help the light..." Everett raised an eyebrow. "Dedicated to Harry Potter?" "Yes, but where do you stand?" He paused for a moment. "My loyalties lie nowhere, and everywhere at the same time. I openly oppose Voldemort, but I don't much like you either, and I just found this rebel group, so I'm undecided. What else did you want from me?" "Not yet Everett, I'll have to call on your services at a later date. Let's just remember that we have this agreement." "Alright," Everett said tersely, "I'll be seeing you then." He hastily left, before Dumbledore could reply. He knew later he would regret agreeing to Albus. Stupid mistake. !#!#!#!#!#!#!# Later that night#!#!#!#!#!#!#! Everett stood in front of the windows in his bedroom. The clock read 1 am, and the full moon gleamed against the lake's surface. Nightmares had started to plague his dreams and make it impossible for him to sleep. Early on Everett trained his body to wake up before the full vision could start. He would stay awake the rest of the night contemplating whether or not to go back and see what played out. Usually that led to sleepless nights, but tonight for some reason Everett seemed compelled to see out the vision. Something seemed to tell him that it was very important to see. He gave in. As soon as his eyes were closed the vision took over... *Vision* Unlike the other visions he'd had during his life, this one didn't start in blackness. It started in full colour in the middle of a fight, as witches and wizards ran this way and that, and curses were sent in blasts of colour and light. Suddenly everything slowed, as time seemed to move in slow motion Knowing he couldn't be seen or heard, Everett started walking around the fighting crowd. Some faces looked familiar, like old Moody, Arthur Weasley, and Mundungus Fletcher. They fought against men and women in black cloaks and white masks, Death Eaters. Everett still didn't know where they were or when this was happening. Time speeded up again and a few people fell over dead, while others kept fighting and overall a noise, a shrill scream, pierced the air. A couple paused a second and looked at the stairs, then resumed fighting. Someone with a dark red cloak ran right through Everett and up the staircase. Once again the time slowed down and Everett chose to follow the person up the stairs. They went down a hall and entered a room that looked vaguely familiar, but Everett couldn't put his finger on it. As soon as the door was opened he rushed inside, because although time was slowed down, everything went too fast. There was one Death Eater standing with his wand pointed at, Everett gulped, a werewolf. Remus Lupin. Everett concluded that he was under the Imperious curse, for a Death Eater was laughing while Remus was charging at a small child. That small child had let out a scream like that? Everett was pulled out of his thoughts when the person he'd followed ran to the child's side and covered it with her own body. Remus slashed the back of the person, still in slow motion, and flipped her over to reveal the face of Nymphadora Tonks. She screamed but kept her body over the child. Remus kept clawing at Tonks until she was in shreds. Everett grimaced and looked away, but just as he did he was sucked out of the room and into a hallway near the front doors. He stood exactly in front of a painting, one that was laughing and cheering the Death Eaters on. "Kill them all! Get them out of my House, yes kill them all!" She was cackling madly when she looked directly at Everett, and then she went silent, with her mouth opened slightly. Everett reached up and pulled the curtains together out of instinct, and was shocked when they were pulled shut. Everett knew exactly where he now, 12 Grimmauld Place. A clock behind him chimed three times. *End Vision* Everett closed his eyes and woke himself up. He quickly glanced at the clock by his bed, and saw it was only 1:30 in the morning and. The vision had ended at three o'clock. Everett threw himself out of his bed and raced to the door. Before he even touched the knob he paused, what was he going to do? He didn't even know if the attack was tonight, or the next full moon, or the next. This was why he never chose to watch his visions. He'd only done it once before this, two years ago, and last time he easily knew what he had to do. It involved Draco getting severely injured, so he couldn't let that go. Everett took a step back from the door and ran a hand through his hair. Last time he sent a warning letter to both Snape and McGonagall. This time however, he was actually at Hogwarts, he could go there in person, he could write them the letter again, or he could just go to Grimmauld place. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and decided a letter would be the best action to take. Summoning two pieces of paper, a quill and some ink, Everett glanced at the clock, 1:40, and hastily wrote two quick notes. Professor McGonagall/Snape,  
Death Eater attack on the Order Headquarters. Tonight.  
  
P. Everett sent the notes to the Professor's chambers. He paced the room, frantic thoughts running through his mind. What if they don't get them? Maybe they already know and I'm just being and idiot? Questions like that ran through his head for a moment until he decided he had to check. Firstly he made himself invisible and Apparated to McGonagall's room. The bed was messy and his letter lay upon the bed unfolded. Good, Minerva knew and was probably notifying Dumbledore. Next, he Apparated to Severus' room. The room was dark and his letter hovered over the bed glowing lightly. Everett walked closer to the bed and noticed no one was in it. "Damn." He cursed quietly. He grabbed the letter in his invisible hand and went into Snape's office, no one, classroom, no one, private lab. Just before he opened the door Everett paused, of course, Snape already knew about the attack, he's a Death Eater. Everett almost left, but he stopped, why wouldn't have Minerva known about it? Everett pushed open the door quickly and quietly and slipped in. Snape however noticed the door open and the letter float in. He cast a stunning spell quickly, which Everett casually stopped. Knowing Snape would demand to know who he was he thrust the letter at him. "Just read it." Everett said in a monotone voice that was higher than his usually deep drawl. "Please." Snape cautiously took the letter and quickly read it. "Potter...Harry is that you?" Snape took a step forward. "I must go." Everett said opening the door, " Just go help fight!" he Apparated away. "Harry!!" Severus yelled, he knew that he wouldn't find him, and he also knew that he needed to get to the Headquarters quickly. "Severus!" Albus' voice rang through his room. "Yes, yes, Albus I've been informed, I'll meet you there!"   
!!!!E.T. Room!!!! Everett stood silently looking out his window, as many black figures ran towards the Forbidden Forest, to the Apparations barrier. He closed his eyes and leaned against the glass window. He hoped they would get there in time to save Tonks and the child. Also that it was the right full moon. Letting out a harsh sigh, Everett knew it would be a long night. That next week went by in a blur; only from over hearing conversations did he find out that they'd arrived in time to stop the attack. Tonks was alive and Remus never even started to attack the child. Everett noticed one thing while Snape and Draco were having a quiet conversation; Draco went pale as a deep sadness came into his eyes. After that he quickly exited the hall... Three months later Everett now had gotten a maximum of four nights of sleep per week. Ever since the last vision Everett had, he'd chosen not to see any of the others out. And now for some reason his visions had escalated in number to almost every other night. Thankfully he'd gotten some sleep last night, but that still only made up for a part of his exhaustion. The rest was helped by coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. This morning Everett was already on his fourth cup by the time mail arrived. Usually he didn't get any mail, having no contacts that knew where he was except for the Godfathers and the Boss. Today however a sleek black owl landed in front of Everett with a letter attached to his leg. Slowly he took the letter and offered some toast to the owl. It hooted, took the toast and took off again. The parchment was plain enough, and neatly written in elegant red letters was Everett Trattativa. Nothing else showed on the outside, so cautiously Everett opened the letter. It was totally blank, even when he turned it over nothing. Everett was about to crumple it when a spidery crawl appeared on the page- Professor Trattativa,   
It has been brought to my attention that you have a great deal of power. How you've escaped my attention before is questionable, but seeing as I've found you now we've got no problem. You are, as some say, a special case. I don't usually seek people out personally. I have others to do that you see, but this time it's different. Though some people do oppose me in the beginning I have a way of persuading them otherwise. I've been informed of you personal opposition against me, but I think we'll be able to get over that. I'm giving you the chance to come to my side without force. Think of it, the power you'll get, how you can be right next to me as we purify the world. Come immediately to The Hogshead if you accept my offer. However if you choose to decline, I think I have something of yours you might be wanting back. One Salvador Greferto, and if you choose not to come he will be tortured and killed. It will be slow and painful, but you can stop this, if you come and join me. It's your choice, stay and let Salvador, and whoever comes after him die, or come and save your friend. You only have until 8:30, and then Salvador will be no more.  
Lord Voldemort. Everett was shaking visible from rage, the mug in his hand shattered, cutting into his skin. He stood up so quickly that his chair fell over with a loud crash. Leroy, who was sitting some way away, quickly came to his side. In one quickly motion Everett changed into his normal, Everett, form, complete with his mission attire. His eyes flashed with anger as he looked at Leroy. "That mother fucker has Sally!" he growled. "Who, Everett, what's happened?" Leroy looked a little more that disturbed by Everett's' tone. "He thinks he can trick me into going to his side, he took Sally and..." "Who?!" Leroy grabbed his shoulders. "LORD FUCKING VOLDEMORT!!" Everett yelled. Everyone flinched, even Dumbledore. "I've got to go." Everett looked at his watch, he only had five minutes. "I've got to go." He repeated. "Where, where does he want you to go?" "Hogshead." Everett spat, opening his cloak to check what kinds of weapons he had in his pockets. "I've got to save Sally, Leroy." "You can't go alone Everett, I'll go with you." "No!" Everett shouted, "you're too slow, I'm going now, come as soon as you can bring whomever you wish but now I'm leaving. Time's running out." Leroy opened his mouth to protest, but Everett disappeared in front of his eyes. "Did he just..." Leroy whispered. "Yes, he Apparated. Through Hogwart's wards, he Apparated." Dumbledore said, looking bewildered. **Hogshead** As soon as Everett appeared he searched for Sally. "Come on out Tom!" he yelled into the empty street. A tingle from his scar told him he was there, and he turned around. "I'm glad you could come Everett, just in time too." Lord Voldemort said in a hissing voice. "Where is Salvador!" he said growling at Voldemort. "He's here, why don't we go inside. Have a drink?" "Tom, bring me Salvador." Everett hissed. Voldemort was taken aback by the use of his first name, but went on. "I'm glad to see that you've decided to save your friend, even if he is a muggle." Sal appeared next to Voldemort, face slightly bruised and swollen. He lifted his head. "Ev?" he said weakly. "Let him go," Everett's voice was icy cold. "Now that's not a tone I like to be spoken to in." He raised his wand. "Crucio!" The hex hit Everett square on, but he barely twitched. "You're losing your touch Tom," Everett said through clenched teeth. "Yes, you are very powerful. Join me Everett and all your desires will be granted." "Oh how very cliché, Tom, for my only desire is to have you dead. Give me Salvador!" Everett took a step forward. Voldemort eyed him coldly, "Last chance, join me or you will die!" Everett narrowed his eyes. "Accio Salvador!" Everett shouted and in the same motion he pulled out his gun and fired at Voldemort, just as Sal's' body came flying towards him. The bullet hit Voldemort in the right shoulder, but he still had time to yell, "Avada Kedavra!" and Sally was suddenly dead before he reached Everett. "You will pay Everett!" A 'pop' sound was heard as Voldemort Apparated away. Everett barely registered anything except the body of his friend laying at his feet. He sunk to his knees as a sob escaped his lips. Sally's eyes were closed as Everett gathered him in his arms. Rocking back and forth Everett clutched his body close to his chest, and for the first time in almost six years he cried. He sobbed and screamed and all the while holding tightly onto Sal's body. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. Leroy sat beside him. "Everett we need to get him back. The family will want a proper funeral for him." Everett didn't hear him. He didn't notice when someone took Sal's body away from him, or when Neville tried to help him up. All he could think about now were the others, Voldemort had taken another person from him and now he would be after more. It was all starting again, and this time he was a different person altogether. Finally Everett was taken away from his thought when two rough pairs of hands pulled to his feet. His were arms slung over two men's shoulders, and they walked him back to the Castle. "Leroy has sent the boy back, and is telling your family to protect themselves." A deep voice said to his right. "There wasn't anything you could have done to stop this. The Dark Lord..." The voice to his left said. "There was plenty I could've done. I could have just joined him and Sally would be alive." "He wouldn't be, Voldemort is sadistic." The deep voice said. All of Everett's senses came flooding back to him at that moment. He recognized Snape as the person on his right, and Draco as the person on his left. He sighed and stood up straighter, took his arms off of the men and said, "You're right, he would have killed him anyways." He took a step forward by himself and stumbled a little. Snape and Draco were back in place immediately, "Why am I so weak?" he asked. Draco laughed softly, "Maybe because you were sitting in the same position for 45 minutes." "What?" Everett was shocked, "it felt like five minutes." "Hmm." was all Snape said. "You need to sleep Everett, you haven't been looking so good lately." "I don't sleep much, I can't... bad dreams." Snape was about to say something when Draco shot him a look, Harry used to have the same problem. "Have you tried Dreamless sleep?" "Too addictive" Everett said plainly. That was the same thing Harry had said about the potion. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Somehow they managed to get Everett back to his rooms and feed him a light sleeping serum. But Everett slept for more than a full night, he was asleep for two full days. Two days! Finally when he woke up Everett didn't even bother changing clothes. When he entered the Great Hall for dinner, on the third day, everyone broke out in whispers. Not only did their Professor have the same look for a change, he looked like hell. Falling into his seat next to McGonagall and Weasley he didn't say a word. He was sitting next to the betrayer of the century, and Everett just blew it off. He didn't eat any of the food, or drink any coffee. McGonagall tried to start a conversation with him, but got no reply to her questions. After McGonagall had given up Leroy came and placed a hand of his shoulder. "We need to talk." Everett only nodded in return and followed him into a room behind the Head Table, where they sat down in armchairs facing the fire. "While you were asleep I wrote to New York, and we gathered most of the family to the Manor. Everyone will be safe and Maurice and I set up very heavy wards. The Dark Lord won't be able to get to any of them. Everett. Everett they're protected." Leroy looked into Everett's dead eyes. "He will still get to them. He's too powerful now to be stopped by simple wards." Everett's voice was husky from lack of use. "They are similar to those on Hogwarts. Everett you've got to get through this. He's gone, I know this is blunt, but it's the truth, we can't get him back, but we can protect the others. You've got to keep going on with your life, or the Dark Lord will get you when you're weakest." "He won't." Everett said. "Tom will wait, he'll get information about me then he'll use it against me. He'll let me come back then break me again. I know him too well, and that's exactly what he'll do." "Who will he get information from, everyone who knows about some of your past are in the Manor." "Spies Leroy, you should be smart enough to figure that out." Everett said deeply, "Tom has spies upon spies upon spies. Some way he'll figure out who I am and that will be the end." "Everett," Leroy said evenly. "Listen to me, you are strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever met, and you can't let him break you. Salvador wouldn't want you like this and you know it." "I can't handle being at Hogwarts right now, I need to leave." "You can't Everett." Leroy sighed. "People here can help you, just trust them. Get over whatever grudge you have against Dumbledore, and he can help you. Minerva, Severus, Draco, Neville, hell even Sybil can help if you just let them." "You don't understand, I can never forgive Dumbledore for what he did and I won't become another pawn in his game. The others, well they will only get hurt by helping me." "They can handle themselves Everett. Just think about it okay, and start teaching again." Leroy chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "I think Severus is having too much fun with your class." The corners of Everett's mouth curved up into the smallest of smiles. "My poor students." 


	6. Rebels

Eventually Everett returned to his teaching, but he would only speak during his class. Then, he still only said the minimum. He was still mourning over Sal's death. Leroy's talk had helped some, but everything was different now. Voldemort, again, wanted him; no matter where he went that damned monster was after him. It seemed that the only place he was safe was in New York, and now he had endangered them.  
  
The connection he had with Voldemort, from being Harry, flared up. He was very angry that Everett had been lost to him, and now the others were protected. With every passing day their connection grew stronger, yet still Voldemort didn't know Everett was Harry, and his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Everett. Who is currently sitting at the end of the Head Table, next to Neville Longbottom.  
  
Today was the day before the students left for their Christmas Vacation, and while it wasn't an official Ball, it was a so-called end-of- the-year-term dance. It was for only fourth years and above, and would take place directly after the feast for the rest of the students. Neville, who was also sitting next to Ron, was talking about the dance. "Ginny is really excited about playing tonight. She says it's going to be their first really major gig in a while."  
  
"You know I still can't believe that she started a band, no one expected that was going to happen after school." Ron said.  
  
"I know, but have you heard any of their new stuff? It's really great." Neville said cheerfully.  
  
'Ginny is in a band?' Everett thought, mentally shrugging. That's a surprise. Though he felt weird listening to their conversation he kept on doing it.  
  
"Did you hear, Hermione and Seamus are coming to the dance tonight. Luna is coming as well, it will be all of us together again." Ron stated, "Did you know she is pregnant?"  
  
"Really? I haven't seen Hermione in the longest time, Seamus too. You know Ron," Neville paused, "sometimes I wonder what would have happened if..."  
  
"Don't say is Neville, I don't want to talk about him." Ron spat out the last word.  
  
An overflowing sense of anger and sadness swept over Everett, and before he knew it he was stalking out of the Great Hall. In the very back of Everett's' mind a voice whispered, "There you are my pet." This made Everett pause and look back at the Head Table. Nobody but Draco was paying attention to him. Draco looked away before Everett did, and he continued walking out of the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The rest of the day went by fast enough and the Dance came too quickly. All Professors were required to attend to supervise and what not. So there Everett stood near the doors waiting for the younger students to get back to the common rooms. The older students had worn their dress robes to dinner and were now all seated around small tables waiting for Dumbledore. There was one fairly large circular table for the staff to sit at and most of them were also seated with only a couple of teachers stood around the hall.  
  
Two people entered the Great Hall and headed right to the Professor's Table. Seamus and Hermione, Everett mentally labelled them. It was a surprise to find that Ron and Luna had married, and Herm and Seamus also married. Everett watched as they greeted everyone, Hermione staying painfully close to Seamus the entire time.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stood and the hall went silent. "Everyone please give a big round of applause for our musical entertainment this evening. The GIN 'N TONICS!!" A stage magically appeared and the music started playing.  
  
A woman with short fiery red hair was up at the microphone. That must be Ginny, Everett thought. There was also a woman with beaded blonde hair playing the bass guitar and a man with blue hair on the drums. When Ginny started her song Everett was shocked even further. She was very talented.  
  
"I cant get out of bed today Or get you off my mind I just cant seem to find a way to leave the love behind I ain't trippin I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying You know what I mean  
  
You kept me hanging on a string Why you make me cry I tried to give u everything But you just give lies I ain't trippin I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying You know what I mean."  
  
The students had gotten up from their tables and were now all dancing. Even some of the teachers were dancing. Ron had been pulled onto the floor by Luna and they were also 'rocking out' so they say. Everett hung back from the crowd and started walking around the room. This was so different from the hot-spot clubs that he owned; it was so messy and thrown together. Everett pushed the thoughts from his mind, and continued his supervising. Like he really cared if two people were shagging on the tables, but he had to pretend.  
  
"Now love's a broken record That's been skippin' in my head I keep singing Yesterday Why we got to play these games we play?  
  
I aint trippin I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying You know what I mean Every now and then When I'm all alone I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you It's true, I'm stuck on you"  
Everett had gotten back to his spot next to the door when the singer Ginny looked his way. Eyes alight with happiness. At first she just swept over him, but she quickly looked back. She grabbed the microphone pole, keeping her eyes on Everett.  
  
"I hate you but I love you," she paused, and locked eyes with Everett, "I can't stop thinking of you, I don't know what to do, I'm stuck on you!" The song ended, but Ginny kept staring at Everett. As if pulled out of a trance she turned back to the crowd, "Are you ready to party Hogwarts?!"  
A loud scream was heard, "Then lets get this party started, maybe we'll even get Professor Snape to join in!" She smiled slyly over at him.  
  
Snape glared.  
  
"One, a one, two, three...."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After a couple more songs were played Ginny put on a recorded track and sat down next to Neville. She kissed him lovingly as Everett passed by. But he didn't get away so quickly, "Everett, I'd like you to meet my wife Ginny. Ginny this is Everett Trattativa, he's the new DADA Professor, and he owns the Black Swan."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Ginny." Everett said silkily.  
  
She stared into his eyes. "You too Everett," They shook hands, but just as Everett touched her hand a flash of Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets entered his mind. Quickly he shook it off and sat down at the table.  
  
Ginny continued to eye him strangely, but still held a conversation with Neville. Everett changed his pumpkin juice into fire whiskey and downed it quickly. Absently Ginny flicked her wand and a slow song started, Neville and Ginny rose from the table and started dancing close together. Ron and Luna, Herm and Seamus, and some of the other teachers were also together.  
  
Snape however came and sat down next to Everett, sneering at the dancing crowd. "I hate these dances."  
  
Everett just shrugged and got some more whiskey, but this time he gave some to Snape. "You have to remember I own many clubs."  
  
After a couple more rounds of whiskey the music abruptly stopped. All heads turned to see what was going on and their eyes met with a young man. He was medium in height, fairly skinny and gangly. His hair was a darkish brown and he had yellow-hazel eyes. He was holding the microphone, and motioning the band to start playing a song softly in the background.  
  
"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, I'll tell you that. But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder Or return to where we were Well I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again And I caused nothing but trouble I understand if you can't talk to me again And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense '  
  
A slightly drunken Snape leaned forward and placed a hand on Everett's shoulder, "That's the infamous Kyle Wooden, Draco's boyfriend, he's proposed five times already and is still persisting it seems."  
  
However Everett heard none of it, as soon as Snape laid his hand on his shoulder images filled his mind, "Mr Potter our new celebrity..." "It was Potter, I know he had something to do with this!" "What was your head doing in Hogsmead?" They were filling his head more and more every second. With each new scene they got louder and louder, until Everett abruptly stood up and pulled away. He pushed on his temples as the noise slowly faded away. A high chuckling was heard in the back of his mind.  
  
Immediately Everett knew what was going on. Severus was curiously looking up at the standing man, but Everett just pushed past him as he was slowly getting up and rushed out of the hall. Coincidently, just after Everett had passed the hall doors Draco came out. They collided in the hall causing Everett to fall to the ground.  
  
Draco was disoriented for a second, then regained his composure and reached down to pull Everett back up. Again as soon as Draco touched him images flashed in his mind. Everett tried to force them out so Voldemort couldn't see Draco, but he failed miserably.  
  
"Draco extending his hand to Harry, 'I think I can choose my friends for myself thanks" "Hello Potty, Weasel and Mudblood." "Draco flashing his 'Potter stinks' pin at him. Draco telling Harry he'll pay for sending his father to Azkaban." Everett jerked away; he didn't want Voldemort to see anything past that year. But Draco looked slightly worried and grabbed his arm to steady Everett. "Draco and Harry were in the trophy room for a detention, and Harry suddenly fell to the floor screaming. Draco rushed to his side and tried to stop the convulsing body. Harry and Draco stood in the Astronomy tower, and Harry shyly kissed Draco for the first time" The images started coming faster as Everett struggled to get Draco off of him, "Harry was chasing Draco around the frozen lake laughing, Draco was passionately kissing Harry in the snow, they were meeting in their secret spot and holding hands just staring at the sky. The first time Draco said "I love you" to Harry, when Harry said "I love you" to Draco"  
  
Everett frowned and pushed Draco off of him, "Don't touch me." He hissed. He was drained from Voldemort and as soon as he took a step away he fell, Draco again coming to his side and trying to put him in a sitting position. "Harry was telling Draco about his dream about Azkaban, Harry looked into Draco's eyes and nodded as he told the class he was innocent, Harry was being dragged away by the aurors and Draco mouthing the words 'hold on' to him, Draco was handing Harry the golden ring. They were kissing for the last time and Draco left."  
  
Everett was weakening each time Draco touched him again. "Stop touching me," he said in the firmest voice he could muster.  
  
"What's going on Everett?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just..." Everett started but was interrupted when Minerva, Albus and Severus came out into the Hall. They were looking for Draco but were surprised to find him with a half conscious Everett.  
  
"What's going on?" Minerva asked, closing the distance between them and placing a hand on Everett forehead.  
  
*McGonagall was tapping her fingers on the stair wall waiting for the first years *  
  
Everett pulled away, and with the rest of his strength he said in a deadly voice, "Everyone stop touching me, or he'll keeping seeing you, I can't stop it!"  
  
"Who Everett?" Minerva asked, but Albus was ahead of her, kneeling next to Everett. He grabbed Everett's hand, but before Everett could get an image in he pulled away, "What did I just tell you? Voldemort is in my fucking head!"  
  
Albus grimly smiled. "I know." He leaned forward and pulled Everett into a tight embrace. All the contact on Everett caused everything to come by so quickly he couldn't distinguish what was what. He was drained so much that he passed out in the arms of the Headmaster. Albus hurriedly carried him to the infirmary, all the time keeping his body closely connected to Everett's.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Everett vaguely remembered waking up, only to hear Albus telling Poppy, "I want him in a sleep induced coma until his body is completely restored." And then Everett was back in the darkness again....  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Everett was standing in front of the Hogwarts doors, and he could tell by the darkness around him that it was night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, in fact as a few minutes passed and nothing happened it actually started to worry Everett more than if something horrendous was happening. He was waiting a few more minutes when the doors opened and shut quietly, three cloaked figures exiting Hogwarts and heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Everett started following them; concluding that this was in fact why he was witnessing this vision, and realizing he didn't want to miss it.  
  
Once they went past the anti-Apparition barrier they all left. Everett felt a little defeated at being left behind, but was suddenly found himself transported to a large room. Inside there was a long table, going down the centre of the room, which seated at least fifty people. Nobody was in the room yet, but Everett could see through a nearby doorway and three people were approaching. He was astonished to find that, as the first person entered, his robes automatically changed into dark emerald green robes. On the side of his sleeve a capital H was stitched, and below it an embroidered OP. On the clasp holding the robe there was a small lightning bolt, but what added to the effect was that the first person who entered was Draco Malfoy. The other two people that were with him turned out to be Minerva McGonagall, who also had the H and OP, and Severus Snape, who had not only the H and OP, but a DE right below them both. Draco sat at the head of the table, with Minerva and Severus sat themselves on either side of him. Quietly they conversed, waiting for the others to come.  
  
"What is this place?" Everett thought to himself. From the absence of the Headmaster he could presume that it wasn't the Order of the Phoenix, but it was definitely not a Voldemort gathering either. Everett puzzled over the question when a sudden thought filled his mind. The Rebel group? It had to be, and the letters on their arm must signify what positions they were in. This was a rebel group for... him. A small knot of happiness caught in his chest.  
  
Everett settled for standing in the corner to watch how this meeting would proceed, and who would attend. Everett was again thoroughly surprised when the next group of people entered, the figures being Tonks, Moody, and Lupin. All except Lupin had M's on their sleeves.  
  
Arthur and Molly Weasley were the next to join, and then a group of people came in that Everett didn't recognize. Then two familiar faces appeared in the doorway, Fred and George Weasley. Silently he cheered for them, but when he saw Luna Lovegood enter the room he felt a pang in his heart. During his last years at Hogwarts they had gotten very close and she was one of his most trusted friends, or used to be.  
  
Everett's attention was drawn back to Draco when he rapped sharply on the table three times. All talking quieted down, "This is all that will be joining us for tonight. Let us immediately begin." Draco was interrupted when Moody stood from his seat. "Yes Alastor?" Up until now Moody hadn't scanned that corner of the room where Everett was standing. His magical eye scrutinized Everett closely. Everett looked at himself then looked behind him. There wasn't anything there. Moody couldn't see him could he? As a mild precaution, knowing that if Moody could see him, he could see through the glamour, Everett approached the table. Other members were looking in Everett's direction, but with confusion on their faces.  
  
Slowly Everett reached up and pushed his hair aside clearly showing his scar to Moody. He placed his finger over his lips in a sign to keep quiet, and smiled at Moody.  
  
Moody's eyes widened, then he regained his focus, "Sorry Draco, I thought I saw something."  
  
Draco eyed him then pressed on. "Anyway, Voldemort had chosen a new target. He is currently the DADA Professor, Everett Trattativa." Everett's ears perked up. "This past night somehow Voldemort entered Trattativa's mind, and was able to transfer things about people to his mind, when they were touching him. Dumbledore supposedly put a mind barrier in his mind and dislodged Voldemort for the time being, but now we have a very weakened Professor.  
  
"I've no idea as to why Voldemort is going through this much trouble to get a follower. The problem is we don't know what side Trattativa is on. Obviously he isn't a Death Eater, but he has shown signs of officially rejecting Dumbledore. In fact, he openly hates the man." Whispers broke out in the group.  
  
"What else do we know about him?" Molly asked, "I mean he could be another Dark Lord just competing with Voldemort."  
  
"What?!" Everett mentally thought, outraged. "I most certainly am not!"  
  
"We don't know, for all we know he could be. He's very powerful, as on the day Voldemort first approached Everett he just Apparated out of the Great Hall."  
  
"That's not possible." Moody said.  
  
"Well he did it, so " Draco replied. "He can't be with the light if he despises Albus, he's the so-called founder of light. So he must be dark." Everett was angered, how could they just stereotype him into being the next Dark Lord. Everett went to the table and slammed his hand against it. He didn't really think it would make contact with the wood, but it did and what a noise it made!  
  
All eyes went to the spot struck on the table, "I have to highly suggest against the thought that this Everett Trattativa is a Dark Lord." Moody said, his magical eye glued to Everett's face.  
  
McGonagall, who was closest to the spot, spoke. "I highly agree."  
  
Draco looked a little flustered but continued, "What do you think we should do about Everett? Currently he is in the Hogwarts Hospital wing, but do we want to approach him?"  
  
Moody, who kept this magical eye on Everett, looked for an answer. Everett shrugged, it was their choice, "I think we should wait and see what Voldemort's next move will be. Severus, have you heard anything from the Dark Lord concerning Trattativa?"  
  
"Not as such, but I did touch Everett, so now we don't know how much he know about him." Severus stated plainly.  
  
McGonagall and Molly looked sharply at Severus. "Next time he calls you, I want you to take a portkey just in case," Minerva firmly said.  
  
Severus just nodded his head slightly.  
  
The meeting went on with the members deciding to wait for Voldemort to attack next, and then they moved onto different topics. Some were ways of upsetting plans from the Dark Lord, others were to upset the Light. The meeting was adjourned and only Moody, McGonagall, Snape and Draco were left. Harry had gotten closer to hear what they were whispering about when both of Moody's eyes looked in his direction. The rest of the group looked at Harry, but they couldn't see him.  
  
Snape took a step forward and reached out his hand as if to remove a cloak covering him. Everett stepped closer, letting Moody see his hand go through him. Moody's eyes widened and he told the group what he saw. Minerva gave him a calculating look and checked the time. "Oh my," she said, "we've got to get back or Albus will notice our absence."  
  
Snape agreed, threw one last look at the spot where Harry was and walked through the door. Instantly changing his robes back, Minerva followed him out, then Moody. Draco stayed behind looking at Everett, or trying to look at him. "Harry?" he asked quietly.  
  
Everett reached up to touch his cheek and was shocked to feel skin under his hand. Draco looked even more surprised but instantly reached up to touch the hand. "Draco." Harry said and Draco reached out to find the rest of Harry, but just as Draco was about to touch his face he was pulled away and back into nothingness.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next thing Everett saw was something very bright and very white. The Hospital Wing. "Ugh" Everett groaned as he sat up. No one else was in the wing, not even Poppy and it was quiet, too quiet. Everett located his clothes and put them on. He felt fine so he gave himself permission to leave the ward.  
  
There wasn't a single soul in any of the Halls, but as he continued on faintly he started to hear voices. Following in that direction Everett found that it was coming from the staff room. "What's going on?" Everett thought. He pushed open the door, and all eyes were on him. The first thing he noticed was Minerva, her eyes were slightly red and puffy. No doubt from crying, everyone else was rigid and stony. "What's happened?" Everett immediately asked, then thought quickly. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"One and a half weeks." Poppy replied.  
  
"Then what's going on?" He looked at Minerva. "Minerva?"  
  
"Draco had been taken by Voldemort." She said stiffly.  
  
"Oh shit." Everett said more to himself than anyone. He looked at Severus this time. "Has Voldemort left anything behind?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "How would you..."  
  
Dumbledore stopped him and slowly stood from his chair, "He left a message, but it's in Parseltongue. We can't decipher it, so we can only speculate."  
  
Everett was torn, find out the message and reveal some more of his secrets, or stay quiet and look at the paper later. But his blood boiled under his skin, Voldemort took Draco! He wasn't going to loose another loved one, this had to be stopped. Everett was going to ask to see the message, when a paper on the desk started to slowly burn. Everyone lunged for it, trying to stop the burning.  
  
Acting quickly Everett raised the paper from the table and brought it over to him. He managed to read the message before the whole sheet fell to the floor in ashes. All eyes were on Everett again, who was now ghost pale but rapidly turning an angry shade of red.  
  
"Why didn't you stop it!?" Shouted Snape.  
  
Everett ignored him.  
  
"You utter fool, how could you let our only hope burn? Now we'll never know what it says!" Snape continued.  
  
"As if you would've found out anyways, you're not a Parseltongue are you? NO!" Everett snapped.  
  
Leroy conjured a chair for Everett. "Everett, sit down you don't look well, are you going to be sick?"  
  
Everett sat down stiffly and through dark eyes he looked at the staff. "The message Voldemort left was for one person in particular. We're going to get Draco out, but I'll need full cooperation from you." "What?"  
  
"You are not all of the sudden in charge Trattativa, I don't think you fully understand the power Voldemort has, you don't just walk up to him and demand someone be released. Besides we've started a plan already." Severus growled.  
  
"Oh, I know exactly the extent of Voldemort's Power, and I can say that as of this moment I am in charge or I'll have to leave and get him myself. Really I need all the help I can get." His last statement was directed towards the Headmaster.  
  
Albus was quiet for a moment, and finally asked, "What did the message say Everett?" Everett was silent, "Everett, if I'm going to let you direct this rescue mission you're going to have to tell us what the message said."  
  
Everett clenched his teeth, but complied since he knew Albus wasn't going to interfere with his mission. "It said and I quote, 'So we meet again my pet, it seems that I have something, or rather someone, that you might want back. He is waiting for you my pet, come and get him.'"  
  
The staff sat in awed silence until Leroy finally spoke up, "You're a Parselmouth?"  
  
"Obviously," Everett snapped.  
  
"My pet?" Poppy asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
Dumbledore stared into Everett's eyes, "What do you want us to do to get Draco back?" There was nothing but seriousness in his voice.  
  
Everett slightly nodded his head, thanking him. "First I'm going to need a team, Not everyone can help but I'm going to bring in a few of my old friends. I have to prepare a few things first, but if everyone would meet back here in an hour we can get started." "We'll be there," Albus said. He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the doors being thrown open.  
  
The man from the party, Kyle Wooden, rushed into the room. "What happened?" he asked frantically, "I got this message that said Draco was gone, what has happened?!"  
  
Everett was immediately irritated with this man, "Voldemort," flinch, "has him." he said bluntly.  
  
"And who the hell are you?!" Kyle blurted out.  
  
"That is Everett Trattativa, the DADA Professor" Albus said for Everett, "Kyle please sit down. Everett is just going to prepare so we can form a plan to return Draco."  
  
"I'm in, I'm helping, I have to get Draco out." "No, absolutely not, I have no room to deal with this man!" Everett said. He could tell from a smirking Snape that he had the right idea about this 'Kyle' man.  
  
"Who are you to tell me that I can't help?"  
  
"I believe the Headmaster just informed you of that, and if your dense head can't comprehend simple introductions such as that then I suggest you go back home and color in your wallpaper, or something of that IQ level." Kyle just looked back glaring. "You are starting to get on my already strained nerves!" Everett said standing up.  
  
"Albus!" Kyle raged, "What "  
  
"Oh do shut up!" Everett said, flicking his finger and putting a silencing spell on him.  
  
"Everett go prepare, I'll handle this."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." Everett turned on his heel and left.  
  
~*~*  
  
Everett appeared back in the staff room precisely one hour later. All the occupants from earlier were already seated. Kyle, he noticed was also there. Everett moved to the head of the table and checked the time, "I took the liberty of asking some others to join us that are familiar with Hogwarts. They should be arriving in about..." Everett motioned towards the door just as a group of people entered the room.  
  
Some were shocked to see them, but others didn't care, too worried about the task at hand. Everett however approached the group, keeping eye contact with Moody, who now obviously knew who he was, "I am Everett Trattativa, and I have asked you all here because one Draco Malfoy has been abducted by Voldemort. Now, I specifically asked you here because of your special talents that will help in our rescue mission." Everett's eyes left Moody's and scanned the rest of the group. "Please if you would take a seat."  
  
Mot of the people called, Everett suspected, Albus would've also asked to come, but their reasons were different. Each person filed past Everett and into their seats, Moody, Tonks, Fred and George, Lupin, Blaise Zabini, whom he had seen at the rebel meeting, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Colin Creevey, Luna, and somebody no one would have expected to see, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Everett resumed his place at the table and started by flicking his wrist, a large pile of folders appearing in front of almost everyone. "As I said before I will not bee needing everyone's assistance in this mission, but for this meeting everyone will be allowed to listen. In front of everyone who will be needed is a stack of the others who we will be collecting shortly after this meeting. It had their up-to-date, current location, and a bit of background information. Everyone in this stack is a muggle, but has specific talents we'll want. We're going to be mixing magic and muggle technologies to enhance and perfect our means of getting to Draco."  
  
"I don't have a list of the people." Kyle said.  
  
Everett narrowed his eyes. "Do you listen to anything, you won't be needed therefore you don't get a pack." Dumbledore who was seated next to Kyle gave him his packet, and looked back at Everett expectantly. "Headmaster..." Dumbledore just eyed him. "Fine, but don't let him interfere." Another stack appeared in front of Dumbledore, making him nod in thanks.  
  
Everett surveyed the group then snapped his fingers once, a screen appearing behind him. Hermione gave a small gasp at the wandless magic. "First we start with Leo Durocher."  
  
A/N hey sorry this took such a long time to get up, but it is longer than the others so I hope that will compensate for the time. R/R!!! Cheers~~Sidda BJR 


	7. The Royal Crown

Chapter Seven  
  
A man with thick blond hair appeared on the screen behind Everett. He had a small goatee and was of slim build, and his dress was expensive and suave with a green silk undershirt and a black double-breasted suit. He was talking to three stiff looking oriental men and showing them around what looked like to be a car manufacturing company.  
  
"He..." Leroy abruptly cut Everett off.  
  
"Don't you think that you should tell them about the family first?" Leroy proposed. "So they understand who these people are."  
  
Everett eyed him sharply. "You're right."  
  
"And, you should tell them the plan exactly before you introduce your associates."  
  
"Leroy, enough."  
  
"And are you going to ask The Boss about this?"  
  
"Leroy, I..." Everett hadn't even thought about that, he sighed and pinched his nose. "Of course, just let me get on with it."  
  
"My pleasure." Leroy sat back.  
  
Everett steepled his fingers in front on him, letting his elbows rest on the table. "I am, or used to be a part of the Montua Family of New York. The 'family' deals in only gambling and imported goods. They don't mess with drugs, or prostitution. They are the largest organized crime family of New York, and the biggest Italian Mafia group on the east coast.  
  
The Montua Family is currently run by Julia Knavish and the Godfathers, and there are four Godfathers, whom usually are the eldest and wisest of the family. Godfather Giotto Montua, Leroy's' brother, Godfather Maurice Halamentie, Godfather Talib Sanigeto, and Godfather Shawn Avonlea. They council the Boss, and are only in on the big missions. The Boss runs each operation and takes care of all the income and outcome of each mission, she controls the family down to a point, and if you cross her she will let you know, then kill you. If you are a part of the 'family' you are protected from any outside intruder, your enemies become our enemies; your friends become our friends. Upset the 'family' and you're done. Need help 'convincing' someone, we'll be there for you, but you'll be in debt to the 'family', which usually works pretty well."  
  
Everett looked at the people sitting around the table, searching their faces. No one spoke so he continued in a silky voice. "I'll admit that we kill people, and they kill us, but it's usually not pointless and never for fun. Though some do enjoy it, we tend to keep them subdued. The family has connections in politics, the police, clubs, the government, and everything down to local grocery stores and restaurants.  
  
That's where most of the people we'll talk about today are going to be coming from, those outside contacts that aren't specifically with the family, but more freelance. Though there will be a few from the family, but they are all under my lead, or used to be, and they won't be any trouble." Everett rested his finger against his lips. "Any questions so far?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand, much like a student would and Everett smiled weakly at her. "Yes?"  
  
"This sounds a lot like Voldemort's Death Eaters, how do we know that we can trust you if you go around killing people for not paying debts and such. I'm muggleborn, and I know more about Mafias than some of the people here, you are just the muggle version of Death Eaters." People around the room started to whisper, and agree in response.  
  
Everett held up his hand to silence the room. "How many of you trust Leroy Montua?" Almost everyone present held up their hand. "Yet he used to be a part of the Mafia, and has killed many more people in his time than I have in my entire life."  
  
"Yes, but you are much younger than he, and Leroy left the 'family' of his own free will instead of being forced out." Severus stated.  
  
"Be that as it may, during my time in the 'family' I didn't kill a single person in that entire time. I'll admit that I have ordered one of my team to kill someone if need or rough someone up a bit, but I never outright killed anyone."  
  
"Everett, what about Jelly?" Leroy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Jelly isn't important right now." Everett said in a deadly voice, looking sharply at Leroy, "I worked mostly in negotiations, and collected money from unwilling customers. This really isn't important for the task at hand, and we're wasting time talking about it."  
  
"I for one like to know a bit about the person who is going to be leading us into the Dark Lord's area to retrieve Mr. Malfoy." Blaise Zabini said in a light but firm voice.  
  
"I would too." Most of the assembled group agreed.  
  
Everett pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can talk about this at another meeting, not everyone needs to know everything. You can ask me what you like... later."  
  
"Agreed, but we will know." Blaise said politely.  
  
"Great, moving on. What we will be doing after we get the rest of our group is mixing muggle technologies and magic together. I'll set up groups. Some will work on creating weapons and gadgets to get us in and out as easily and perfectly as possible. Others will work on the layouts and optimal times of retrieval of Draco. We'll get blue prints of wherever Voldemort is holding him, and send in operatives to get a feel of the place although that depends on where he is. One group will be going directly into Voldemort's territory and carrying out the mission while we are connected to others here that will help us along.  
  
First we will find out where Draco is being held, and what kind of setting we'll be working with. We'll get blue prints of the building and virtually plan out our route of rescue and escape. We will need to know about anything and everything, when shifts change, who is coming and going, what kind of security is in place. Spells, wards, traps, everything we can get information on and some things we can't.  
  
If Voldemort isn't using a home of sorts, then we can send in people in disguise to find out everything we'll need for this. Knowing where he is operating from is key to this mission, if he is using something very populated to keep people moving in and out for easy access, then it will be perfect for our plans. If not then we'll have to up our caution levels and get in and out undetected.  
  
Once we know how everything operates then we can plan our attack route, how many people will be needed, how many setups we'll need and what kind of weapons we'll need. We will go in, and hopefully get to Draco without much trouble, as it's getting out that will be our biggest difficulty. By the time we get to him Voldemort should be notified if not already waiting for us. So we will take into consideration who will protect Draco and get him out, while some stay behind and fight off Voldemort." Everett sat back and sighed. "It's going to be hard and extremely dangerous, lives are at risk, but I know that we can get him out and safely back to Hogwarts.  
  
"If you want out, now is your chance as I'm not going to force anyone into this and if you don't want to risk this for any reason I wont hold it against you. However, if you chose to leave as soon as you exit this room your mind will be wiped clean of any memory of this meeting, and you'll go home completely oblivious to the going-ons of this operation." Everett looked at each person in turn and no one left, even Kyle looked serious for a change. "Good, then I'll get onto explaining the people we'll be contacting to you." Everett looked to Leroy, and he nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Leo Durocher," Everett continued, "is half Italian and half French, he owns different car companies that strictly deal with foreign 'political' diplomats. He has a very unique way with his words and can practically talk his way in or out of any situation.  
  
"That's his legal self; Leo is also heavily into the black market of weapons, machinery, bombs, submarines, and things like that. He is one of the main suppliers for my 'family', and I've worked one on one with him on different occasions. If you get on this man's bad side, he will personally come to your house when you are sleeping kill you and your family and make it look like it was all an accident. However, if you're on his good side, which I am, he will protect you until the very end.  
  
"If Mr. Durocher decides that he will work with us for this project, he will not be in the main squad team that will be retrieving Mr. Malfoy, but he will be working with the weapons group."  
  
"Next," Everett snapped his fingers, "is Alfred 'the Pope' Martinez. He is a Roman Catholic priest, and the best interrogator, other than myself, that I know." A dark skinned man with jet-black hair stood fully decked out in a white robe, behind a podium. Church pews were in front of him and candles lined the walls. He was talking ferociously and waving his arms about, to get the point of whatever he was saying across.  
  
"Alfred will be part of the group that we'll be using to find out the exact location of Draco. The only mishap we might have with him is that he, well, he tends to get overly excited about his interrogations and ends up killing some of the people. It's not very likely to happen though."  
  
Everett snapped his finger again and a picture of a heavy set man appeared. He was standing in front of a bar, letting in some people and rejecting others. "This next man is Joey 'the Hammer' Canto. He also specializes in weapons, but he is strong and very, very loyal to me. He was in my squad, and looks to actually be in front of my club at the moment. Hammer will be going into the tact group and he'll get us everything that we need for outside enforcement."  
  
Everett again snapped his finger, and an image appeared of a short man who was running on a treadmill and had a small muscular build and a shiny bald head. "Shine, we don't know his name because he rarely says a word to anyone, but he is great at going places unnoticed and is easily forgotten.  
  
"He is in top physical condition, and I suspect that he once was in some sort of circus, fitting himself into the smallest of spaces. Perfect in case Voldemort is using a home for Draco's prison." Snap. A tall man with light brown hair, and light blue eyes paced back and forth in front of an older woman, The Boss. He was arguing something with her, and then stalked out of the room. "Jason 'Scout' Owen, the best computer wiz I've ever known. He can hack into any system and retrieve any kind of information needed, be about people and their contacts, or computers themselves and what they've done.  
  
"He will be mixing his knowledge with the layout we get for Draco's location and creating the routes that we'll take. Any kind of techie thing we'll need he'll do. Any information on people and their backgrounds, he can get it." Everett moved to the last folder he had, and for the last time snapped his fingers. "Our last person is Charlie Firestone."  
  
Everett motioned to the blank screen behind him, "Charlie can't be photographed, not because Charlie is a Vampire, it's just not possible to get one. I know for sure that Charlie has magical powers of some kind, but I never looked in on it and didn't want to. But Charlie's use for us is great. Charming, witty, and dangerous. Charlie will be in our planning group, our information group, and our team that will be going in to get Draco. I'd have to say that Charlie Firestone is the mix of each of these people we're gathering here today, except for Scout, and will be an asset that can make or break this team."  
  
"So that's everyone?" Dumbledore asked. Everett nodded. "Then we'll be collecting them as soon as possible?"  
  
"As soon as this meeting is over, I plan to take a few people with me to gather them up while some of you start to gather information we're going to be needing."  
  
"Then I think I'm going to send out the people here that aren't going to be needed, just for efficiency sake." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I have no protest to that." Everett looked around the room, but no one moved to leave. "You heard the Headmaster, thank you for coming, but this is going to be a private meeting from here on. Good day." Slowly the people rose and left the room, and as the last one left the table shrank. Those remaining moved to fit around it.  
  
"This is the start, once we leave this room, everyone will have something to do, so are you all prepared? Good, we don't have another minute to waste." Everett waved his hand over the table and the stacks in front of everyone changed into thinner folders. "In each of your folders there is a list of everyone and next to their name is what they are doing at the moment. Keep these with you at all times, as it will be crucial for keeping your eye on everyone.  
  
"Each of the people that I just told you about will be working in one or more groups, and personally with one or more of you. The top thing on our list at the moment is finding out where Draco is being kept. Once we've got that and I return with our other members I will have Scout pull up all the blue prints, and make it into a virtual layout so then our team can plan our attack. Once we send in people to gather information we can add in who and what is coming and going, what time they come and go, and where they are headed each day.  
  
"I'm going to have Hammer and Leo coming up with new weapons that will easily take out any obstacles in our path, Fred, George," Everett looked to the older red heads. "I'm going to need you to use your inventions and advance them, such as your extendable ears, make them wireless, and invisible. Scout can help with enhancing the range they can go up to and how we can move them. I've already put a list in your folders of other things what we'll be needing. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
The twins nodded, each looking over their sheets. Everett smiled. "Next, Blaise you are currently in Voldemort's regimen."  
  
Blaise stiffened, "I don't know how you know me Mr. Trattativa, or how you are finding these things out about me but I don't like it when people spy on me. Especially when I don't know who they are."  
  
"My, my Mr Zabini you are quite high strung, I have not been 'spying' on you but I do know a small amount about you, such as that you are working at the Ministry, working with the Order and spying on Voldemort for them. Other than that I know practically nothing about you sir." Everett looked around the room at everyone. "That's all I know about all of you the bare basics, but I've asked you here for a reason and I've given you chance to leave and you didn't take it. Now you're committed and I need all of your help, so don't get angry when I say something about you that I shouldn't know. It won't help any of us." His last comment was directed toward Blaise. "May I continue?"  
  
Blaise nodded.  
  
"How high up are you in Voldemort's trust?"  
  
"I am one of his main advisors, and am in the inner circle." Blaise looked to Severus who looked back with blank eyes, but nodded as if saying that it was okay.  
  
"And Severus, how high up are you nowadays?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at him, but also answered. "I am in the inner circle, but I don't participate in activities, I only supply Him with potions."  
  
"And has Voldemort mentioned anything about this attack on Draco to either one of you?"  
  
"No," Snape started, but was cut off by Blaise.  
  
"Yes, and no, he mentioned something about finally having someone and the perfect opportunity, but I didn't think until just now that it could have anything to do with this. The Dark Lord had this crazy idea that he'd been going on about lately, but nothing really specific. He kept mentioning the possibility of taking over a muggle place to create a hostage storage area, some place where nobody would think to look for him. He finally decided on The Royal Crown in London.He finally decided on The Royal Crown, a gambling casino in London. He killed the owner, and left Marcus Flint in charge to make sure everything kept running as it did before. Possibly Draco is in one of the many rooms in the Casino."  
  
"This is perfect." Everett said, grinning. The others looked on at his strange display of emotion. "If Draco is somewhere highly populated it will be so much easier to get information about the place, and not only get in to Draco unnoticed but out as well. The only drawback is the possibility of casualties amongst the muggles in the building, but maybe we can evacuate them in time.  
  
"After this meeting I want you to try and find out where exactly Draco is being held, if he is being held there. I don't want you to seem different to Voldemort, so if you must take your time, but report back here in at most three days time. If you could leave as soon as possible after the meeting?" Blaise nodded, accepting his orders.  
  
Everett went on. "As for the rest of you, since we now have an idea as to where Draco may be, I'm going to assign some small tasks that will need to be finished by the time we return tonight or tomorrow. First Colin, I need you to get over to the Royal Crown and get as many aerial pictures of the building as you can without being detected. Hermione and Tonks, I need the two of you to compile a list of hexes, curses, spells, and charms that will help us disguise both ourselves and our magic, and what will best be used in the battle we're about to get ourselves into.  
  
"Professor Lupin, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, I'll need all of you to find a suitable base that doesn't have a noticeably high concentration of magic around it but has enough wards for us to be safe at all times. If I could ask all of you to get this base ready tonight, and then we can inform everyone tonight of where we'll be residing. If you find this task menial, well you should, this is only a holder position for you will not really be needed until we have more information and can actually get a lot of work done." Everett looked around the table; almost everyone had something to do. Secretly Remus Lupin looked strangely at Everett, as he realised that he had called him 'Professor' when he had only been a teacher once.  
  
"Poppy, you will of course be at our base and provide the medical assistance we will most likely be needing, Moody, Mrs Luna Weasley, Leroy, Severus and Minerva, you five will be accompanying me in gathering everyone as I know you will be the hardest to convince of their character." Everett slightly smiled. "Neville, I have placed a list of plants that will be needed by tomorrow and any ones that will be gathered at a later date we can discuss." Neville nodded and started going over the list, marking the ones that he had in abundance. Everett now only had three more people to assign duties to. "Ronald and Kyle," he said in a harsher tone, " you two are going to be going along with the Headmaster, for I have different things for you to do later."  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, you will be working on something entirely different for me. Considering this is your son we are dealing with, I thought it prudent to let you in on our plans. Otherwise that is all I have for each of you to do so far, but I will tell you now that I trust most of you." Everett said, emphasizing the word 'most' while looking pointedly to Kyle, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. "While we are working together, I absolutely do not allow any drinking of alcohol. However, tonight you will be allowed one last night of indulgence and when we meet back here at," Everett paused and looked at his watch, "9:30 you are all invited to join myself at The Black Swan. Bring your significant other, or whomever you choose, as you wont be seeing them until we finish this. On a final note before we leave, I want all of you to know that while I am in charge I will do my utmost to protect each and everyone of you. We don't need anymore deaths now."  
  
A/n Well that's all for now I hope to get the next chap up soon ta ta! Thanks to my beta, for editing my chapter, and for being extremely slow!!!! Hurry up next time!! puts hands on hips lol 


	8. Gathering the Troops

1Chapter 8

Everett looked back at his assembled team with hooded eyes, "you all have things to do, lets get to it." his voice was deep and harsh, leaving no questioning or contradictions.

Someone, however, had to speak up, "Actually I really don't have anything to do."

"I told you to go with the Headmaster, must I tell you everything twice!" Everett growled.

"But that's not _doing_ anything productive to help my Draco."

Snape rolled his eyes and Narcissa glared at the offending man, "your Draco?" Everett asked pointedly, "I wasn't aware that he was 'owned' by anybody. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Kyle Wooden–"

"Obviously." Everett said glaring.

"—And Draco is my fiancé, so yes Draco is mine." Kyle looked smug and he folded his arms across his chest.

Everetts mind screamed, but his exterior remained looking irritated. "Indeed." he said through clenched teeth. "In that case nothing has changed, stay with the Headmaster or get out."

Kyles face fell, and he opened his mouth to retort, when with a wave of Everetts hand once again Kyle was silenced. People resumed their retreat and soon Everett was alone with only Severus, Minerva, Luna, Leroy, and Moody. "We'll be traveling with muggles so proper business attire will be necessary." Everett spoke in a clipped tone, his mind still reeling from the news he had just received. Clapping his hands once everybody was changed into muggle clothing. They looked classy and dangerous, Everett nodded in approval, "Our first stop shall be at the Manor, from––previous happenings—at the Manor we will have to all be touching to apperate directly." Everett moved to grab hold of Leroy, but he was stopped.

"We can't all apperate from here Everett." Leroy informed Everett.

Everett, however, paid no attention and continued to take hold of Leroys hand. Thankfully this time when Everett touched someone, nothing happened. "Also from before they rounded up all of the member of the Family, and that means two of our people should be—." Everett paused, he looked to Leroy, "Why isn't Joey at the Manor?"

Leroy shrugged, "he refused to be there unless you told him that he wasn't safe. I figured that he could take care of himself."

A sharp remark was on the tip of his tongue, but Everett held it back. "I have to speak with the Boss quickly then we'll retrieve Shine and Jason, then Alfred and Leo. Lastly I'll send each of you back with someone and whomever left will come with me to get Charlie." He scanned the group touching each other, "Ready then, now."

Everett closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were all standing in the front Hall of the Manor. Nosie was all around them, yet they stood alone in the foyer. Everett looked sharply at the group, "I'll be back shortly, I want the rest of you to stay here until I return." Turning on his heel Everett left the group at a quick pace.

The halls were surprisingly empty as he walked through them, and he mentally jumped when a ball rolled out in front of him. He stopped for a moment when a young girl with curly blonde hair came running out of the room and scooped up the ball. She was about to return when she spotted Everett standing there.

A grin spread across her face and she rant to him, "Ev! Ev! UP!" her arms were stretched up towards him and the ball bounced away forgotten.

Everett picked the girl up and let her hug him tightly around his neck. He walked into the room that the girl and the ball came from. Several of its occupants were watching a large TV, others were playing chess or talking on cellular phones. One woman sitting on the couch took in a sharp breath and a shaky hand covered her mouth when she saw Everett bringing in her daughter. Everett crossed the room to meet her, "Elise," he said quietly and set down the girl. As soon one girl left his arms another was in them.

"I can't believe its you." Elise whispered.

Everett didn't reply, she pulled back and hastily wiped her eyes. She looked into Everetts eyes, "Why are you here?"

"Business." Everett said simply.

"I thought you had left." Confusion was written across her face, "Sally–"Elise took a breath, "Sally said that you left."

"Something came up. It's good seeing you, but really I must see the Boss."

"That's it? You're just going to leave again? Everett, you just got here, don't you want to talk, they said that you were there when Sally–when he died. You can't leave so soon." Elise looked desperate and he know tears were just beyond the surface.

"I must. There isn't time to waste for this project, but it really was great to see you." Everett turned to leave, if he stayed any longer his emotions might get the better of him. He was already halfway down the hall when Elise came running after him.

"Everett wait!" He continued, "I'm pregnant!"

Everett turned around, "What?"

"I found out only a week after he died."

Everett looked to her stomached and back to her face, "you'll be taken care of here Elise." His voiced was controlled and taking a faster pace resumed his trek towards the Boss.

Finally he reached the Bosses office, giving two warning knocks Everett entered. The Boss was half raised from her chair, but quickly sat down. "Everett?"

"I need quick permission to assemble Scout, Shine and Joey, for a mission. That's the basics." Everett stood firmly and looked down at Julia.

"I"m taken aback. All that has happened and now you want to do a mission, we've been confined in here because of the threat that another one of us might be taken." Julia looked into Everetts eyes. "I don't know, from what Maurice has told me about you, I don't know."

"Say 'yes' Julia, if you say no, you know that I'm going to do it anyway. I want your permission."

"I hardly know what you're doing."

"Yes or no Julia." Everett said in a harsh voice.

Julia narrowed her eyes, "Why I do these things for you Everett, I don't know. Yes, but I want everyone back in one piece. Including you."

Everett nodded and turned away. He heard Julia muttering to herself but ignored it. He now needed to get Shine and Scout. Apperating to their locations in the Manor he retrieved them and went back to where his team was waiting for him.

Not worrying about his group he turned to Scout and Shine, "now, here is the deal. One of ours has been taken captive. I need the both of you to be apart of the team. They are holding him in a Casino and I'll need both of your skills critically, are you in?"

"Did you even need to ask Ev?" Scout said looking a little wary of the other people, "you say come, we say when."

"Good, I knew that you'd come along, I expect the both of you know Leroy Montua." Shine and Scout nodded, "good he'll be taking you back to Hogwarts and answering all of your questions if he can."

Everett motioned to Leroy and he placed his hand on Leroy and Shine. "Scout touch them." He did and they disappeared, he turned to the rest of the group. "Leo Durocher is closest, so well be visiting him next. You know what to do." Everyone moved to touch one another but a voice interrupted them.

"One moment please." A cold voice said from behind Everett.

"Godfather Maurice." Everett nodded to him.

"What exactly are you doing with men from this family? As I last knew you withdrew yourself from our care."

"Rescue." Everett said simply.

"Julia informed us of that much, however that does not quell my curiosity. What is the Famous H–."

Everett cut him off with a sharp movement, "Draco Malfoy had been captured by Voldemort." Flinch, "I suspect you know of the Malfoys don't you?"

"Of course, but what has caused you to gather such a team, surely you have enough people there to do this mission."

"Not too many that I trust with a task of this magnitude. You're wasting time." Everett touched Severus' arm and they were gone.

Once they arrived in a car factory severus Spoke up, "Do you really need all of these people for this. They are criminals if they–"

"If my memory serves correct Severus, you once were a criminal." Severus proceeded into the company. "Wait here." they all watched as Everett calmly walked up to the man they recognized as Leo. They shook hands and immediately started talking. Leos face grew more serious and he glanced at the group waiting. A couple minuets later Leo nodded and he spoke to another man. Then Everett lead him back to the group.

"Leo. This is Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Luna Weasley, and Alstor Moody. Luna will take you back and get you more filed in."

Leo nodded to hem all and smiled at Luna, "Well don't I get the prettiest escort."

"Don't' bother," Luna said grabbing hold of Leos elbow, she nodded at Everett and they were gone.

"Everett," Minerva spoke, "this all sounds good, and all of your people are coming along, but this seems like its going to take quite a long time to accomplish."

"Don't worry, my team will work fast." He placed a hand on her should and they were gone. They reappeared in a church where a man was standing behind a pedestal reading something. "Al" Everett said bringing the man out of his work.

"Everett T.?" Al walked around his pedestal, "holy shit don't sneak up on a man like that." He smiled at the group, "what brings you here?"

"Business, we're going to need your help."

"What sort of thing are we dealing with here?"

"Our friend has been taken hostage and we're going to take him back. One catch though, you'll be working with something entirely new that you might not like."

"Try me?"

"Magic."

"Magic? Man E.T. I didn't think you believed in such things. The Devil–"

"No devil worship here Al, magic is real, good and bad." Everett waved his hand and all the candles lit themselves. Al looked around in shock for a moment then shook himself and made the sign of the cross.

"This better be one hell of a job then. I expect I'll be getting paid a hefty amount."

"Of course."

"Count me in then." Everett nodded.

"Moody will be taking you to our 'headquarters' and explain more to you until we return."

Moodys magical eye went over Everetts body and he placed a hand on Als' shoulder, "one funny move and I'll–"

"Enough alstor, Al wont do anything." Everett nodded and they were gone. "We only have two more to get Joey and Charlie."

Everett took hold of Severus and Minerva and they were gone. They reappeared in a hallway that had several doors along the walls. Everett walked to the third door on the left and knocked once. Shuffling behind the door was heard and finally the door opened.

"Everett!" A pleasant voice greeted them. When Everett moved to the side revealing Charlie to them Snape and Charlie both sneered.

"Severus Snape."

"Magdelena Malfoy." Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Malfoy?" Everett asked shocked, he eyed Charlie for a moment, she had dark skin and red hair, not the usual characteristics of what a Malfoy looked like.

"I changed my name," Charlie said smiling at Everett, "so what brings the three of you to my office?"

"Well since it seems that you know Severus and– Minerva" Charlie nodded, "this makes it that much easier. Also the fact that you're a Malfoy is indeed– surprising. We're here because Draco Malfoy has been taken hostage by Voldemort, we are going to get him back again. I need your help."

"Draco..." Charlie frowned slightly, "that's Lucius's son correct."

"Indeed."

"Then, I'm sorry to say I must decline. I can't help you this time." Charlie stepped back and went to close her door. Everett however interfered and pushed the door back open.

"You are essential Charlie, why wont you help?" Everett really needed Charlie to just agree and get on with it. His nerves were already testy because of this whole situation.

"Because I hate Lucius."

"Don't be so petty Charlie," Everett said harshly.

"Draco is different from his father," McGonagall added.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"We're better off without her Everett," Snape said sniffing, "she is too weak minded anyway."

Charlie glared at Severus, "Indeed, I hope this works out for you Everett."Charlie once again moved to shut the door.

Everett harshly pushed the door back open, "Want do you want?"

Charlie gave Everett a thoughtful look.

"Anything."

"Everett, really forget about her." Snape growled.

"No– I'll do it, but Everett as payment you'll have to give me something."

Everett only nodded stiffly.

"I want your clubs... all of them."

"Done" Everett said without hesitation. "Severus." he nodded sharply towards Charlie and placed his hand on her shoulder. Severus lightly touched her other shoulder, while Charlie looked slightly confused, in a moment they were gone.

A little more gently Everett touched Minerva's shoulder and they were gone. They reappeared in front of a club that had the sign, "Checkers" written above the door. There was a line of people standing along the side of the building, but no one noticed the sudden appearance of two new people. Everett led Minerva to the front of the line and up to a ver large man. The man only glanced at Everett then let in a couple of people.

"Back of the line Sir, no cutting."

"Not even for the owner?" Well ex-owner now. The man looked back at Everett with wide eyes.

"Ev? Sorry, come in, come in." he moved a red rope out of their way and let them step through. Everett looked seriously at Joey. "We have business to discuss Joey, get someone to fill your place."

Joey nodded and picked up a walkie talkie, he called for someone to come to the front, then followed Everett and Minerva into the club. They walked to the back of the club and into a private room.

"Joey, I've already gathered Shine and Scout, along with a few others. We're doing a mission for one of my friends. Draco Malfoy has been taken hostage and we're going to get him back. Your help would be much appreciated."

"Anything boss." Joey said looking serious.

"Good, we'll be going to a place in Europe, called Hogwarts, you're going to find a few surprises but everything will be explained to you later." Joey nodded. "This is Minerva McGonagall, she, along with others, will be helping you for the missions. Are you ready to leave?"

"Right now? I'll have to gather equipment."

"There's no need, everything can be gathered over there." Everett touched Joey, then Minerva, "we'll be leaving now." And they disappeared leaving behind an empty room in the club Checkers.

They landed in the room where Everett first met with the group.

"What the fuck was that?" Joey asked staring in shock at their new surroundings.

"Magic." Harry answered, "I'm a wizard and almost everyone else here can do magic."

"Magic?" Joey asked disbelieving.

"Yes." Everett walked over to where everyone else was sitting. "And all of you will be working with it." Everett addressed everyone now. "This mission as you all have briefly touched bases on, is one of a very special nature. I am a wizard, I can do magic, all of you will be working closely with a team of witches and wizards and will have to get used to it. You shall be compensated for your tie here, yet we have a maximum of a week to work with." Everett surveyed the group. All of them had serious expressions on their faces. "Our working speed must be doubled in order for this to be successful. All your skills and all your talents will be put to the test, there is no room for error."

"So who exactly are we going to be retrieving?" Leo asked.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, he is a fellow Professor at this school."

"Draco–Draco Malfoy?" Jason started to ask but realization came upon his face and another question arose. However it didn't touch his lips before Everett gave his sharpest look.

"Yes, his name is indeed different." Everett replied yet the unease hung in the air.

Everett pressed on, "Introductions I believe wont be necessary for you shall only need to know your group and everyone else already knows who each of you are."

Everett checked his watch, it was 8:45, "the rest of us should be arriving at 9, some have chosen a new Headquarters and we'll be relocating there. Afterwards we shall head out to the Black Swan to get all your alcohol out. All of you know my policy so this shouldn't surprise you." he paced around the table. "Tomorrow we start early and we won't be stopping but briefly." the others nodded in assessment. "Alstor, I need to speak with you privately." Moody got up and followed, the others whispered to those they knew and contemplated their new situation.

Everett shut the door behind Moody and he slowly turned around. He was silent for a moment just looking into Moodys eyes, and Moodys into his own. "Alstor."

"Dark Lord indeed." Moody replied in his gruff voice, a half smile cracked his mutilated face. "How did you get into that room like that?"

Everett shrugged, "what exactly were you doing in that room?" he asked more sharply than needed, "why did you join this 'rebel' group and not stick by Albus?"

"Should I have Potter, did you kill your family?" came his gruff response.

"No."

"Then why are you questioning me? Constant Vigilance Potter!" I saw that Albus didn't believe you and it shocked me, he out of everyone should have came to your defense." Everett nodded solemnly.

"I am then going to trust you with this secret Alstor. No one is to know what you see behind the glamour, not until I must reveal myself and hopefully that wont happen. Do I have your word?" Everett didn't' speak as a trusting friends or a confident, but a business man in clipped tones.

"Of course, my word, not a soul."

"Good." Everett moved pass Moody and back into the room. A few of the others had arrived including Albus and his team. They were all talking quietly together when he appeared.

He walked up to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, have you found a suitable place?"

Albus turned towards Everett, his blue eyes glowing slightly, "Yes indeed, a short distance from the Royal Crown I found an apartment that was abandoned by wizards years ago. I believe it will suffice."

Everett nodded, "No problems I hope."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled, he glanced at Kyle, "I am a patient man Everett, but I believe I could handle only so much." Everett looked at Kyle, he had a silencing spell on him and his face was red with anger.

"Do whatever you want to that rat. He is of no importance to me."

"Yes," Albus said quietly then in a hinting voice, "but I believe he means something to Draco."

Everett gave the Headmaster a sharp glance then moved away from him. "The Headmaster has found a suitable location that will be our residence for the rest of the week." Everett glanced at his watch 9:10, not everyone had arrived yet, "as a warning to the rest of you, tardiness shall not be tolerated."

The weasley twins were the last to arrive, "Messrs. Weasley, next time you're late the consequences shall not be short lived." He glared at them briefly then turned in a circle looking at the rest of the group." The headmaster will give us our new location and we will apperate immediately there. I warn you now that no new spells will be added to the building as I suspect that Voldemort will be monitoring that activity, however we will be safe and secret. Once we arrive there we will waste not time in going to the Black Swan, if you so choose to go, and get out all of your alcoholic urges. Sleep then wake up early and potions will be provided, our work shall already be started and we shall not stop.

"If it's the last thing we do, we will get draco Malfoy back." Silent agreement went though the room and Everett motioned for the headmaster to approach.

"Precisely four blocks from the Royal Crown, we found an abandoned apartment building that was once inhabited by wizards. This is the street address." Dumbledore flicked his wand and a small piece of paper appeared in front of everyone.

"Good," Everett replied, "now if everyone would touch please." After a moment of sharp glanced the group was fully touching. "Severus step away please.' Snape complied warily. And in a blink of an eye everyone was gone except for snape and Everett.

"I wanted to gather some ingredients for tonight from your labs." Everett said already walking towards the door.

"For what potion?"

"A hangover cure," Everett said calmly, "some are going to need it in the morning."

"I see," Everett and Severus both took long strides down to the Dungeons. It was silent as they entered and Everett waited until Severus cam out of his storeroom to speak again. "Of course all of your supplies will be replaced fully." Snape only nodded as they disappeared.

Everett paced the front foyer of their new Headquarters, he had just gotten everyone settled and introduced to the people the were going to be working with. He also had each of them write down a list of the equipment they needed. All he was waiting for now was for them to contact their better halves and have them meet them at the Black Swan. The couples would be apart until this was over and Everett was not entirely cruel enough for them to see each other once again. Lives might be lost in this, hopefully all would survive.

Although he could do without one person, Kyle, they had taken off the silencing charm and he had been grumbling the entire time. What Draco had seen in him was entirely off to Everett. Draco. Everett wondered if he had told Draco who he was, then maybe things would have been different. They could have just left then and there and gone away from Voldemort. To think that everyone had still been fighting Voldemort since he left gave Everett a guilty pang in his heart. He left them all to defend themselves, but they pushed him away. It was their fault. Partially.

Everett ceased his pacing as Neville approached him. "We're all ready to leave Everett." His voice was quite reminding Everett of back when they were in school.

A strange expression crossed his face as he looked at Neville, "Alright." Neville nodded and returned to the kitchen where Everett had told them earlier to wait. However something wasn't right with Everett, a feeling crept into his body that he couldn't place and couldn't shake off. Something Neville had done, though he couldn't place what, had evoked an emotion inside of Everett that made him shiver. He quietly stepped into the kitchen, and motioned for them to touch. He took a deep breath and they all disappeared. The large group reappeared behind a building across from the Black Swan. The partners of their group were told to meet them there and quiet greetings were made as they found each other. Everett lead the group around the building and across the street, a line already formed along the side of the Black Swan, but again Everett walked up to the front of the line.

The large group caught the attention of the bouncer and he crossed his arms as they approached. Everett didn't know this man, as he had not had the time to get close to all of his employees. Still he approached with confidence. The bouncer narrowed his eyes and spoke. "You'll have to go to the back of the line, and have a reservation."

He looked back around Everett and the large group, "and I know for sure there isn't any reservations this large."

Everett tightly smiled, "we do not have a reservation..." Everett looked at the bouncers name tag and read the name. "Brice, but I assure you we don't need one I'm..."

"I don't care who you are Mister, if you don't have a reservation you're not getting in. Sod off."

Everett raised his eye brows, and gave Brice a fowl look, "Some advice for you next job, be more pleasant to the customers. I own this club, Brice, and I'm in no mood to be hassled by the likes of you."

"The owner of the club eh? Like I don't get that every day, I've never met the owner, sir, so beat it!"

Everetts pent up nerves finally gave way, he grabbed the bouncer by the neck and spoke harshly into the mans face, "Call your manager immediately, and start looking for a new job." With a final squeeze he let the man go. The people waiting in line looked scared and watched wide eyed. Wheezing into the mans walkie talkie he called for the manager to come right away.

A couple of tense minuets later the club door opened letting the noise float out and it died away as it shut again. A short man with thick red hair and a large belly walked out and looked at Brice, "What's the problem here?" Brice reported the problem with extreme exaggeration of the truth. The manager finally looked to Everett, "I"m sorry sir but if you don't have a reservation, especially with a group this large..."

"Bentley I don't have time to deal with this." Everett growled lightly. The manager leaned closer to Everett and looked closely at his face.

He jumped back in surprise. "Everett! I didn't recognize you there, quite sorry about the problem please come right in, why didn't you say who you were?"

"I did." Everett watched the man grow red with embarrassment, "Next time choose your people more wisely, for this man doesn't work here anymore." Everett gave a sharp look to Brice and followed everyone inside his club. Before the door closed he heard Bentley yelling at Brice.

Inside was a sea of dancing people and bright lights. Tables lined the walls in cozy corners and softer lights. Music pounded though the rooms but as Everett showed his group to a special VIP room on the floor above the dancing crowed the music grew much quieter. There was a special bar just for the VIP floor and tables with very comfortable cushions surrounding them. The tables were soon filled and drinks ordered, Everett lingered along the balcony railing, he admired the smooth black marble of the rail and ran his hand along the cool surface. That feeling from Neville still lingered but was considerably less after he had exploded at the bouncer.

Someone bumped his shoulder and held out a glass for Everett. He turned to see the face of Jason standing next to him. Everett smiled slightly and took the offered glass. He sipped gingerly looking back out over the crowd.

"What's going on Ev?" Jason asked. Surprisingly enough he could hear Jason perfectly over the music. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." Everett took another sip from his drink, "the very same."

"Fuck Ev, the Draco Malfoy?" Jason asked incredulously.

"You know all about him Jason, I suspect you know how important this is to me then." Everett didn't look towards his friend but kept scanning the crowd. He saw Hermione and Seamus go onto the dance floor closely followed by Neville and Ginny, and Ron and Luna.

"The question is Everett, does everyone else know?" Jason followed Everetts line of site, "No one said anything about you two being romantically involved, not a single person."

Everett laughed shortly and took another sip of his drink, "because they wouldn't know would they? Only you and Sally knew from the 'family' and back here... back here they don't even know my name. If they knew who I really was, well then Jason still only a couple people would know. It is ironic, if things had been different, from the very beginning, everyone would know everything."

"You know that Sally would have been here with you as well. He wouldn't have missed the chance to save THE Draco Malfoy with you."

Everett smiled a sad smile, "He would have already been out there fighting."

"Of course." Jason said solemnly, and he moved away from his friend and leader.

Over where the Hogwarts Professors were sitting McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore were all watching and discussing their current 'in charge'.

"He does seem to have a violent temper." McGonagall said.

"I believe that it must be the stress that he is going through, I have not seem he in such a temper before now." Dumbledore reasoned with his calm voice.

"He is pron to outbursts though, I have seen a fare few myself whilst he has been here." Snape said lowly, "My question is why he is putting himself in such a state over Draco, they do not know each other well."

"Voldemort did take the life of his friend," Lupin added, "it could be a personal vendetta against the Dark Lord, not to let another persons life be taken because of him."

"Remus!" McGonagall proclaimed, "do you really think that Everett thinks this is his fault! He barely knows Draco himself, if you-know-who took him for any reason it wouldn't be because they we're close."

"We don't know much about our dear Defense Professor, whomever he is he might have been close to Draco before, when they were at school perhaps." Dumbledore added.

Lupin looked thoughtful for a moment, "you know, when we were in the meeting, he called me Professor Lupin, and if he was friends with Draco then, he would have been in his year."

"You know how many different people Everett could be, he could be any Slytherin, and that doesn't just rule for his year. Draco was friends with many different years." Snape put in.

"Why rule out the other houses then?" McGonagall added.

Snape looked at her, "how many houses can you say were friends with Draco Malfoy."

"Maybe they weren't even friends." Lupin put in.

"Then we are back to why Voldemort took Draco in the first place." Dumbledore said quietly. Each person had different ideas of Everett that they were not sharing with the others. They just all simply watched as Everett stood at the balcony and conversed with Scout. They watched as Scout walked away and joined his other friends, and they watched as Everett ordered another drink and returned to his place at the rail.

They had been at the Black Swan for well over four hours. Some people had gone back to the Headquarters to sleep and others had ordered food and more drinks. Trying to spend the most amount of time they could with their loved ones. Everett had eventually moved from the railing and sat a the bar alone and just drank water. He didn't want to be incapacitated especially since as soon as he got home he was going to start making those hangover potions. As the time dwindled down the couples sat off together whispering to each other. Everett could imagine Draco and himself doing the same time, yet they might never have the chance to do it. He was confident of getting Draco out, but Kyle stood in their way. He wasn't going to split them up if Draco really loved him.

One table had the majority of the people left sitting at it, most of them were completely drunk, and others were getting there. It seemed his group had more of a taste for alcohol than he that though. Taking a deep breath he slowly wandered over to the table and sent a shiver over it that gave its occupants a bit more awareness.

"I am leaving, and I hope you do not stay much more than an hour longer." Everetts voice was strong and clear. Everyone nodded and smiled jovially at him. He nodded curtly and went to tell the endearing couples the same thing. Each said they would be coming along soon and so Everett departed from the Black Swan.

He entered their apartment to find a dark and quiet hallway. He made his way to the kitchen where Snape put his potions ingredients and put on the light. Sitting silently at the table was Narcissa Malfoy, she looked up at Everett the moment he turned the lights on. Mentally he noted that she did not join them when they went to the club.

He moved to sit in front of her, "Mrs Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" Everett flicked his wand and three cauldrons started to fill themselves up with water and put themselves over a flame.

Her eyes darted to the moving cauldrons then back to his face. She didn't answer just kept her face that neutral dignified look she usually wore. Everett looked into her grey eyes, the same as Dracos, and Lucius. She didn't move, and kept her eyes locked with Everetts. "Narcissa?" Everett asked again. During his time with Draco, they had once met with Mrs. Malfoy during a Hogsmead weekend and discussed their relationship with her. Then she had been quite throughout the entire thing. However a couple weeks later Harry received a letter from her which basically said that she would approve of their relationship and that she was truly happy for her son. This was the same face she had on then as she did now.

Everett closed his eyes for a moment then got up from the table and started to prepare the ingredients for his potion. He knew that Narcissa was watching him, but he didn't head her any attention. After he was finished with the potions and set them to simmer he made some tea, which he found in one of the stuffed cupboards that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Everett made a cup for himself and a cup for Mrs. Malfoy. He set it down in front of her then resumed his seat across from her.

"Why are you helping my son?" Narcissa finally asked in her quite formal voice.

"He is a fellow colleague, I would do the same for anyone else." LIES! Everetts mind shouted to him, but he ignored it.

"I'm not quite sure that I believe you Mr. Trattativa."

Everett took a languid sip from his tea, "I don't believe you have to."

Silence reigned between them for a couple moments then she spoke again in her delicate voice, "I never approved of Draco and Kyle." Everett looked at her blankly, "if you two were... going behind Kyles back in some kind of relationship. I cannot say that I would be entirely disapproving."

Everett almost choked on his tea laughing, he smile genially at Narcissa, "I assure you that Draco and myself were not involved recently." Narcissas face fell a little and she looked away.

"Pity."

Everett however was berating himself for saying 'recently' he was grateful however that she did not notice his slip and catch on.

A loud crash broke their silence and loud talking floated to their ears. People were stomping along the hallway and up to the stairs. Soon they were above them and doors closed. Everett went to ask Narcissa something but was interrupted when something heavy fell to the floor just outside the kitchen. Everett opened the door to see Kyle laying passed out in the hallway. He sneered in disgust and floated the body to the opposite room, paying no heed on how gentle he was.

He shut the kitchen door again and went to his now done potions and started to bottle them. Narcissa voice carried over to him. "As apart of my help in this.... mission... I would hope that you were not expecting me to—do the same job as Mrs. Weasley." Everett turned and looked at her. She looked back at him, "I'm not saying that Mrs. Weasley is not... respected I just don't–"

Everett motioned for her to stop, "of course you and Mrs Weasley will have different expectations, I know exactly what you are trying to say and I'm sure there is no offense taken. However your task shall be a little more... shall we say exciting?" Everett set the bottles to fill themselves and leaned against the counter.

Mrs. Malfoy raised her elegant eyebrow at him and took hold of her tea cup. "What did you have in mind."

"That will be discussed tomorrow with your team, as for now I suggest that you try and get some sleep. Your part tomorrow will be greatly needed." He banished the cauldrons and lined up the bottles. He went behind Narcissa and helped her out of her chair, then offered her his arm. "Shall I escort you back to your room?" Narcissa declined but let Everett open the door for her.

She looked over at the still figure of Kyle on the floor and then looked at Everett, "I do hope you wont give him one of your potions."

Everett gave her a small smirk and whispered to her, "I believe a strong sleeping potion would suffice." Narcissa nodded her head and went up the stairs.

AN!!!!! Wow this took a long time to get out, I'm sorry I have a big writers block and I decided to give you this chapter now and have it my beta read it later!

Read and review! Cheers Sidda BJR


End file.
